Explorations
by BMIK
Summary: Lost Souls - Zillah and Nothing go on a road trip together in order to explore just how deep the ties run in their family...  ZillahxNothing, slight AU, Co-written with Zilldk
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This fic is a collaboration between the wonderful Zilldk and myself, since we both love this book to bits and noticed the lack of fanfiction out there. We had to do something about it and so this little fic came to be. It will contain explicit, pornographic scenes between two males (Zillah and Nothing) and some violence, so if this bothers you, please feel free to leave. Also, we do not claim to come anywhere near Mrs. Brite´s brilliance, but we put a lot of effort into capturing the general mood of the book and do the characters justice**.

**SO, please, enjoy ^__^**

* * *

*Chapter One*

Nothing sat behind the steering wheel of the dark van, staring out into the darkness. The stripes painted on the middle of the road flew by in a whirl of dust.

Nothing had never had a drivers license, let alone sat behind the wheel of any kind of vehicle until just a few weeks ago when Zillah had insisted that he did, in the middle of traffic, putting everybody's lives at stake for the mere fun of making Nothing bend to his will. Not that Nothing had minded, really, and the reasoning was sound after all, but the first couple of hours had been a chaotic mess and it was a miracle that they hadn't been pulled over or caused any major accidents.

But now he was getting the hang of it, and this night he felt the delicious rush of speeding down the deserted highway in waves of adrenaline and alcohol swirling in his bloodstream.

He looked to the side where Zillah sat in the passenger seat, looking out the window as if far away in thought, but when Nothing turned his head he seemed to come back to reality. Nothing felt that deep pull in his guts when Zillah's green eyes seemed to melt into his soul and read all his secrets without effort, and he smiled a little, knowing very well that Zillah probably could, if he wanted to.

For the first time since they met, they were alone in the van. Molochai and Twig were spending time with Christian and Zillah had insisted that he wanted to go on a road trip with Nothing.

"To get some quality father-son time" as he eloquently had put it. Who could argue with that?

Nothing knew that it was wrong, what he was feeling, wrong to be attracted to his own blood in that way. But he didn't really care much. He had left the 'normal' world behind for good, and the night Zillah had helped him file his teeth into perfectly sharpened points, he knew that there were no turning back. Not that he wanted to, either. And sitting here, alone with Zillah only strengthened his resolve. This was where he belonged.

"How far do you want to go tonight?" he asked, since they had no real goal in mind. They were just driving, doing whatever came to mind.

Zillah just lifted a bottle, only half filled with a poisonous, green liquid to his lips, a small clicking sound drifting over the constant, soft humming of the van, melting into it, as the glass connected with his sharp teeth.

His lips twitched upwards around the bottleneck as Zillah remembered the less-than-happy, almost pained expression Christian had allowed himself to show when Zillah had informed him about their plans. Twig and Molochai had already excitedly entered the bar, 'testing' all the contents that had survived years and years in dusty, expensive bottles and were now swallowed like milk.

Zillah had graced their bartender friend with a sweet, absolutely mean smile before snatching a bottle of green Chartreuse from the counter, drawing his arm around his beautiful child and waved at them from behind.

With a tiny wet noise the alcohol splashed back down against glass as Zillah lowered the bottle into his lap, gaze wandering through the smeared, dirty window back into the black night. No light was guiding them towards a town, village or even a gas station. It was pitch black and lifeless outside. Bloodless.

How boring.

„Just keep driving," Zillah droned, full lips curling into an almost pout, the Chartreuse being lifted up again, before it was graciously offered to Nothing.

„Have some."

Nothing let his eyes wander to the bottle with the clear, green liquid he already knew would sear his insides. Chartreuse was by far the strongest liquor he had ever tasted, and the effect it had on him was definitely not insignificant. He had already learned to hold his booze, but Chartreuse was like green acid.

"You really do want me to run us into a tree, don't you?" he asked as he accepted the offered bottle. "I'm not sure if I will be able to grow my face back like you did."

Nothing knew better than to tease Zillah about that, about the meeting back in Missing Mile with Steve's baseball bat. But something in him felt rebellious tonight, and he knew that it was a touchy subject. Zillah had been handed his ass that day, and it definitely didn't sit well with him.

Nothing took a swig out of the bottle and felt the fire in his throat, burning down through his chest and all the way to his stomach where it set his blood on fire. He took a swig more and handed the bottle back, positive that one more would render him unable to drive.

„Why don´t we give it a try and see?" Zillah replied, baring his sharp teeth in a too brilliant smile that didn´t reach his coldly sparkling, black smeared eyes. His voice was too sweet, too friendly as well, like bitter, sour medicine whose taste was supposed to be covered by so much sugar that it turned syrupy and utterly disgusting.

'I would love to see your pretty face smashed in, see if you´re still that smug then' was what his eyes were saying, but it was covered deeply by green mist.

The brief flare of cold anger at being reminded of this very unpleasant encounter subsided quickly enough however, making place for a confident smirk, heavy, black lids dropping a bit.

A slender hand reached out, to pull black wisps of hair out of a pale, delicate face that shared some of Zillah´s own features. Leaning forward, his moist, Chartreuse wet lips almost touching Nothing´s pierced ear, Zillah let his sweet breath ghost over a white earlobe, fondling Nothing´s neck and feeling him shudder ever so slightly. Voice dropping to a low purr, Zillah´s other hand sneaked up into his son´s lap, slowly tracing black fabric and feeling warm flesh underneath.

„I´m bored."

Nothing felt a deep shudder run through his body from feeling Zillah's warm breath tease the sensitive skin below his ear, those words worming their way into his brain and implying all things unmentionable. And he wanted it, too! Wanted everything Zillah found in his mercy to offer, despite the fact that they were racing down the road at an insane speed.

When Zillah's hand snaked its way into his lap it didn't help things either, and for a moment the van swayed on its course while Nothing felt all his attention rush south. He felt his breath become heavy and it didn't take more than a few strokes before his young body reacted very physically to Zillah's touch.

Nothing knew all about Zillah's possessive nature, knew how cruel he could be to get his way, and he knew that the anger he had read in Zillah's eyes just a few seconds ago were real. If it pleased him, Zillah wouldn't restrain himself from hurting him, just to make his point. And still Nothing loved him more than he had ever loved anything in his short life before. His father, his lover. His saviour.

Zillah's pull in him made him turn his head, slightly tilting his face up to offer his mouth, to silently beg for a taste of those lush, moist lips on his own in a scorching kiss. He lost himself in it, let Zillah completely rule him while he eagerly sucked on Zillah's questing tongue, inviting him inside to devour his soul.

And suddenly a loud roaring sound of a car horn broke through the night, broke through the magic of the situation and bathed them in bright white light, as the oncoming truck seemed to aim directly at them. Nothing desperately yanked the steering wheel sharply to the right, pulling the van back into their own lane in the last second, just barely avoiding a dead on collision with the huge truck that blew past them with blazing horns.

"Fuck, that was… That was close" Nothing muttered when he had gotten the van under control again. His heart was still racing from the rush of adrenaline, but he wasn't sure if it was because of the just barely avoided collision or if it was from the kiss.

Zillah´s face had gone blank, his already alcohol induced mind not being able to process all the rushed movements. Once they were back on their side of the street he could feel Nothing´s rushed breathing, see the white knuckled fingers tightly curled around the wheel, his even paler face that looked like a skeleton in some ghost train with its hollow cheeks and dark rimmed eyes.

Slowly, Zillah broke into a smile, that turned wider and wider till the flesh was pulled from his fake, but not quite, vampire teeth and eventually he broke into a clear, deep laughter, throwing his head back, his slender frame shaking with mad amusement.

It lasted for a minute, before his pretty features settled with a smirk, his still hand on Nothing´s neck starting to tease and stroke again, as his eyes traveled over his son´s face.

„That was fun."

The bottle went up to his lips again, another swig being taken, before it was abandoned on the dirty, blotched floor where generations of half eaten candy was sticking to the once fuzzy floor mat.

A very unhealthy adrenaline rush was radiating from Zillah´s eyes, making them even greener, but it made him ache for more, and so he leaned over again, swiftly unbuttoning Nothing´s pants.

„Let´s try that again."

Nothing let out a soft gasp when Zillah popped his pants open, still shell shocked from the near collision only minutes ago.

"What are you doing?" he gasped, swatting Zillah's hand away. "Did you not realize that we almost got creamed back there?! You're insane!"

But when Zillah's hand found its way back, Nothing didn't protest. He felt the rush of danger settling in his mind, and despite the fact that he knew he should stop the car and get them off the road he didn't.

Instead he leaned his head back against the head rest and drew in a deep breath.

"You're insane" he whispered, feeling how his body yearned for this, yearned for Zillah's touch.

"This is insane!"

„Awww, don´t worry..." Zillah drawled, smirk widening, a pink tongue darting out to further moisten his already wet lips as his gaze dropped into Nothing´s lap where the evidence of his excitement stood up proudly, contradicting his words.

Long fingers curled around the pulsing, hot member, giving it a firm stroke, pulling rather roughly at it.

Zillah´s attention was drawn to another pulsing vein, bulging underneath thin skin and running along Nothing´s throat right into his rosy little brain. With his tongue the vampire traced it, leaving a slick, glistening path, the edges of his canines scraping the sweet flesh, without drawing blood. Yet.

„Daddy will take good care of you, my love."

Nothing let out a strangled sound as Zillah wrapped his hand around his hard cock, treating him none too gently. Zillah already knew that Nothing had a weakness for playing rough, and it seemed to please Zillah to no ends.

When he felt Zillah's tongue trace up along his throat his eyes drifted shut. The feel of Zillah's canines teasing him like that, promising the sweet pain and making Nothing's blood boil was almost too much for him, and combined with the rough handling of his sex it didn't fail to drive him mad.

"Z..Zillah…" he gasped, trying hard to keep the van on the road. He let go of the steering wheel with one hand, letting his fingers trace into Zillah's long hair, tangling in the strands. "Nngh, Daddy…" He moaned, completely lost in the building desire.

A thrill shot down Zillah´s spine, warping his senses for a moment. It excited him to no end when Nothing called him that, Daddy... He was a sucker for incest, he had recently found out, and he had no qualms about it whatsoever.

Not only that, but the van dangerously slithering on the dark road was fueling his crazy sense of anarchy and power, knowing that it meant no danger to him at all if the car wrapped itself around the next tree on the road. He was not that sure about Nothing, since he was still rather young, but no risk, no fun.

„You are not afraid, are you?" Zillah smirked, wrapping his lips around the pulsing flesh, feeling the throbbing carotid against the tip of his tongue, so lively, so beautiful, so _full_.

The vampire clenched his jaw, biting down, tearing a wound into the perfect throat and with a moan he sucked, greedily, relentlessly, lashes fluttering in ecstasy.

His hand was still working Nothing´s lovely cock, a long thumb brushing away a pearl of precum, a long, pointy nail lightly scratching over the thin slit that split the rosy head.

Nothing whimpered as Zillah sunk his teeth into his neck, tapped directly into his bloodstream and sucked greedily, making Nothing's head spin from the pain and the intensity of it.

The way Zillah worked his cock expertly, knowing exactly how to drive him mad with want only strengthened the desire building in Nothing's young body, and he quickly lost the last ounce of control. His hips thrust into Zillah's hand, desperate for more friction, and his moans were heady and so full of youthful lust.

He knew they were in danger, a tiny voice was screaming at him from some distant point in the back of his mind, but he paid it no heed. He couldn't. He wanted this too much, wanted Zillah with every fiber of his being, and it was pure miracle that had managed to keep the van on the road so far.

When Zillah's sharp fingernail traced the delicate flesh of the most sensitive part of his body he let out a sharp cry, thrusting into Zillah's hand again and ready to beg for just a little more, just a little rougher treatment. It was as if Zillah had possessed his mind somehow, filled him with an insatiable hunger, and Nothing felt himself let go of control far too easily.

It was too much and not enough, and as Zillah sucked greedily at his throat Nothing tightened his hand in Zillah's hair into a fist, almost ripping in his desperation to pull Zillah closer, to make him bite harder, rougher.

Zillah gave a low growl as his hair was mistreated by eager fingers clawing at strands of gold and green and Mardi Gras, but he was soon enough back to pressing his lips against the fountain of bliss that bubbled directly into his mouth. His tongue lazily twirled over the raw, rosy flesh, teasing the nerve endings that shot little jolts of pain up into the boy´s nervous system.

His lips smeared with blood, Zillah finally let go, biting and nipping his way up to Nothing´s ear again, his bloody breath warm and coppery.

„Tell Daddy what you want."

Before Nothing could answer however, Zillah´s hand jerked his son´s head around, not very gently, forcing his dark eyes off the road to capture his lips in a forceful kiss, letting Nothing taste his own blood, letting him lick it off Zillah´s tongue and teeth.

The car was madly swaying now, the thin wheels screeching on the asphalt, leaving stinking, dark stains in its wake.

Zillah didn´t care. His hand was still milking Nothing´s cock, sharp nails digging into the swollen flesh, leaving tiny little holes there. Flexing his palm, Zillah squeezed, hard, his ring and forefinger stretching down to reach soft balls, rubbing them, rolling them around.

Finally he withdrew from the bloody kiss, releasing Nothing high on blood and Chartreuse.

„You might even get it..."

Nothing was completely breathless when Zillah finally broke the kiss, and an almost unbearable sense of loss suddenly filled his mind. The taste of blood lingered on his tongue, the coppery taste so blissful and full of promises, making him cry out in a pained longing for more. The strong taste of liquor blended with the blood and made Nothing's head spin, and the half promise Zillah whispered weren't nearly enough.

Suddenly a new feeling emerged, hard and relentless. Rebellion. Nothing clenched his teeth and let out a snarl, yanking the van off the road and into a deserted parking lot just as they passed it on the side of the road, stomping the brake and causing the wheels of the van to skid out before it pulled into a sudden stop only a few feet from a large trunk of a tree.

The hard brake momentarily shook Zillah away from Nothing, throwing them both forward in their seats, and the separation lent Nothing the space he needed to push Zillah completely off of him.

"You're insane!" he yelled, anger flaring as he got out of his seat and yanked the door in his side open. "You're gonna have us both killed!" He jumped out of the car and tucked himself back into his pants, walking away from the van into the darkness surrounding him in angry strides without any particular destination in mind.

He felt the adrenaline pumping in his veins, felt the throbbing pain from the wound in his neck and the slow trickle of his own blood running from it to paint a scarlet line down over his collarbone and further down his chest. He felt his aching erection, painfully forced back into the confines of his tight pants and it was driving him insane.

"Pervert!" he yelled into the darkness, back towards the van where Zillah had gotten out into the cool night, too. "Incestuous, crazy pervert!"

tbc?

* * *

**What do you think? Awful? Worth continuing? We´d love to read your opinion!**

**Disclaimer:** We do not own 'Lost Souls' and we do not make any money from this. All the characters belong to Poppy Z. Brite, we are just fooling around with them ;)


	2. Chapter 2

** Explorations**

*Chapter 2*

Zillah hissed as he was pulled forward by gravity that even he with his superior blood wasn't able to defy, and naturally, the seat belt was ignored, hanging limply and gloatingly beside the worn out bolster.

He needed a moment to come back to his senses, the cool night air helping a bit as Nothing jerked the door open and stormed out of the van. Through fine golden strands hanging into his face, Zillah could see his child quickly marching away from the car, strangely obscured by the dead insects splattering the windshield.

The first reaction was hot anger boiling up inside him and gritting his teeth with a snarl, Zillah roared his fury out in a silent scream.

'What the HELL do you think you're doing, you little shit?!'

Zillah was pretty sure that his mental message had reached Nothing, it was strong enough to reverberate in his own skull.

Hissing, Zillah got up, roughly shoving his own door open and staggering outside, the bottle of Chartreuse rolling lazily on the floor.

Nothing had felt the message from his father as if he had been struck by a lightning bolt, and Zillah's anger echoed in his brain just as forceful as if he had been struck with a fist. It made Nothing stop dead in his tracks, feeling that slight tinge of fear that Zillah still managed to instill in him when he really wanted to. Well, _shit_!

Slowly Nothing turned around, looking back at Zillah, feeling his own anger dissipate into the cool night air. The fear only strengthened his desire, made his pants feel even tighter as his erection throbbed in desperate longing for touch.

"Daddy…" He whispered then, seductive and somewhat submissive. "You scared me…"

He stayed where he was, waiting to see just how angry Zillah was, how rough he was going to be. Because Nothing wouldn't settle for anything but Zillah at full force. Not tonight.

Slowly he reached up and traced his index finger through the red stream of blood painting his chest, and then he brought it up, smearing the crimson liquid over his lips, around his mouth, and licking some of it off with his tongue in a most seductive manner. All the while he looked back at Zillah with large, perfectly mastered, innocent eyes, secretly promising all things carnal and indecent.

A low hiss was pressed between filed teeth, sharp enough to echo over the rattling sound of a car quickly passing the parking lot. Zillah's green eyes were narrowed, still ablaze, his lips pressed into a sulky, thin line.

So this was a sight to behold indeed, those huge, glistening eyes softly wrapping around Zillah, melting his anger away, the sweet scent of blood and feigned innocence so intoxicating...

Zillah seized the too thin boy up and down with a taxing look. So Nothing wanted to play hard to get, to be punished.

„Nothing..." Zillah slowly came to walk towards his son, his steps disturbing the gravel with crunching noises. A small smile had taken over his features again, as he was drawn to his child as if an invisible string of blood was pulling him closer.

He stopped only a few inches before the alluring, seductive youth, the dark blood on his lips glistening in the pale moonlight. Features softening, Zillah moved his hand over Nothing's cheek, rubbing with his thumb over bloody, wet lips, before he reached for the boy´s finger, drawing it into his mouth, sucking it in and licking the last droplets of his fluids from the bony digit.

With a long, last suck the vampire let go, holding Nothing's gaze, searching his eyes, drowning in the dark pools.

„You have been a very bad boy, Nothing. Daddy needs to punish you now."

It definitely sounded like a promise.

Nothing felt fear creep into his belly, tightening around his beating heart and filling him with an excitement he had never ever known before. He feared Zillah, feared that calm surface that surely hid a blazing temper inside, and it made Nothing shiver slightly in the darkness of the night surrounding them.

He didn't know when he would push one too many buttons, when he would go too far and make Zillah snap into a boiling inferno of rage. It terrified him and fascinated him all at once, and as Zillah whispered that sweet, sweet promise of punishment, it threatened to turn Nothing's knees into jelly.

He had never known passion like this, never found pleasure as fulfilling as he did with Zillah. He remembered the rare moments back home with Laine, how they had stolen kisses and exchanged blowjobs in search of something they would never be able to truly find.

But here, with Zillah, his own father, Nothing knew what pleasure was. He had learned what it meant to be owned, to be claimed in every way imaginable, and still he came back for more. It was like a drug to him, far stronger than any shit he could shoot into his veins, and if it one day meant that he would push Zillah too far, that he would have to pay with his life, so be it. He knew that he could not stop now.

"Daddy…" he whispered, meeting Zillah's intoxicating gaze with his own, dark eyes. He wished he had inherited his father's eyes, wished he had the same pull that the brilliant green jewels had in him. Zillah's beauty enchanted him, filled him with an almost possessive desire. His Zillah. His lover. His _daddy_.

He reached up and caressed Zillah's cheek with his hand, smearing a little bit of left over blood on Zillah's cheek. "I didn't mean to be bad. Please punish me. Please."

Ah, his son was so sweet when he was like this. So perfect, so obedient, like a kicked little puppy, and he was all Zillah´s. All his.

"So, you didn't mean to..."

Zillah tilted his head in faint, cool amusement, his pointy thumb nail parting the soft flesh of Nothing's lips, while his long fingers tightened around the boy´s neck, forcing his head back. Triangular teeth were flashing in the dusty light of a dying street lamp behind them, smeared with blood and spit. Reeked like bitter rebellion.

"But you did," Zillah informed him calmly, his voice strangely soft and tense at the same time.

"Now, how to punish you?"

He tapped a long, white finger mockingly against his chin, looking thoughtful, before his eyes widened a fraction as if an idea had just hit him. One corner of his lips twitched up as he withdrew his finger from Nothing's ivories, letting pouty lips slip back, hiding his son´s vampiric nature.

Zillah was hard, very much so. Behind his eyes flashed images of him pinning Nothing against a tree trunk, feasting from his child´s throat, his palms were clawing white, full buttocks while his cock wrung the most delicious whimpers from the sweating, writhing boy.

Yes, that was what he wanted. And this was what Nothing wanted too, most likely.

Which was exactly why neither of them would get it. At least not yet.

Dropping his hand, and releasing Nothing's all too sweet and arousing face, Zillah turned back, languidly playing with a strand of his hair, pushing the silky scarf over his shoulder and strolled back to the black van.

"Get in the car. We will go back."

Nothing felt as if he had been slapped in his face.

"W..what? Now?!"

He felt utterly disappointed as he watched Zillah's slender form walk away without even a glance back, and he barely managed to hold back a loud sob. He staggered a few steps after Zillah, feeling like his legs were going to give in on him. He moaned, knowing that he would never be able to drive the van back in this state without crashing into something.

But he had asked for punishment, and it occurred to him that he was getting exactly what he wanted. This was exactly it. He forced himself to follow Zillah back to the van, and fought hard with his own temper, knowing that if he provoked Zillah even further, he would probably get torn in two. But he didn't go to the drivers side. Instead he followed Zillah all the way to his side of the black vehicle, too far gone to be above begging now.

He leaned up against the van, draping his slender form against the cold metal and looked at Zillah with pleading eyes, lowering his black smeared eyelids to half mast and watched his father through the long, lush lashes. He felt his heart race and his groin ache with longing as he tried so hard to gain Zillah's attention, to light that tiny spark in him that would be merciful and give Nothing what he wanted.

"Daddy,_ please_" he moaned, tilting his head back and baring the long, pale line of his throat, offering himself shamelessly in a silent plea.

Nothing knew that Zillah was attracted to him, knew that Zillah liked his thin, slender body, his sharp hipbones and flat belly. He knew he had what could turn Zillah into a greedy, indecent rage of bloodlust and sexual hunger, and that was exactly what Nothing craved now.

"Please take me."

Of course Zillah could not resist that longing hungry look, Nothing's slender body that screamed to be taken, pulsing in hot, heady waves.

In a rush, Zillah was on him, appearing before Nothing out of thin air, pressing him harshly against the van, his own slender body shoving against his child´s. Capturing Nothing's lip between his teeth, Zillah pulled, eyes sparkling in a fierce green, his hands roaming over Nothing's chest, tearing at his shirt, slipping underneath and finding a hard nipple to roughly pinch between his fingertips.

Zillah´s erection was pressing against Nothing's, two warm, pulsing rods of swollen flesh only separated by thin layers of fabric and the cool night air. The van was wobbling with the force of Zillah´s lithe, but powerful body forcing itself onto Nothing

Licking Nothing's breath away, plunging into the moist cavern with carnal force, Zillah stole a long, feverish kiss, his quick fingers stretching the thin fabric of Nothing's shirt.

"Poor boy," Zillah breathed, clawing at a rosy bud, before he abruptly let go and opened the door of the passenger seat. It had cost him some strength and Zillah´s inhuman heart was beating in his chest like a hummingbird´s nervous wings, but he remained stubborn.

"Be good now. Get in the driver´s seat."

He would teach Nothing a lesson, all right.

Nothing could still taste Zillah's spit in his mouth from the delicious rough kiss, and he was panting hard from the feel of Zillah's whipcord lean body against his own, feeling the possessive power radiating from the elder vampire.

The arousal was almost painful now, too much and still not enough, and when Nothing obediently climbed into the van and settled in the driver's seat, he felt his body trembling from suppressed desire. He knew he was a sorry mess, and that Zillah knew it, too, but after a little while he drew in a couple of deep breaths, regaining some of his earlier resolve.

He was too proud to let Zillah get away with this, and when he had finally gotten himself somewhat under control, Nothing turned his head and looked at Zillah with an almost calm expression on his pretty face. His dark smeared eyes were aglow with his built up desire and his lips were moist and alluring as he tilted his head slightly and tugged the corner of his mouth into a self assured smirk. Oh, he would give Zillah resistance if that was what he wanted.

"Where do you want to go, daddy?" he asked and turned the key in the ignition. "I'll be a good boy now."

"Somewhere fun."

Zillah off-handedly gestured towards the road. He still didn't care where they would be driving – as long as they _were_ driving. That was the whole point of it, to be back on the road, so Zillah could finish what he had started.

The van moved back onto the black band of asphalt, spitting some gravel onto the road, bumping over a dead, dried out opossum.

Nothing had become quiet again, so calm and still like the surface of a mountain lake at night, but Zillah wasn´t fooled. He knew that something was lurking deep down underneath, swimming through the bottomless, black water, waiting patiently to jolt up and catch its prey and drag it down...

Withdrawing his gaze from the somewhat wise, young face, Zillah reached for the bottle between his feet that were stuck into black steel-toed boots now. Laine´s sneaker had been lost somewhere along the way, but there were always other hitchhikers, with other shoes. The Chartreuse, mixed with the dried blood from his lips, burned a hole into his throat and his belly, melting some of Zillah´s anger about being defied away, but not his lust.

Wiping over his mouth, Zillah threw the empty bottle into the back of the van where it clattered to the ground. He leaned over towards Nothing again, looking through the windshield.

"Open your pants."

It took a moment for Nothing to comprehend Zillah's request. Well, not so much a request as an order, really, and he blinked a couple of times before he managed to fully understand that Zillah, indeed wasn't done playing with him!

"You're kidding, right?" he gasped, losing some of his newfound calm. "Not while driving!"

He had a hard time concentrating already, and with no streetlights to guide him and help him find his bearing, he just knew that they were bound for disaster.

But he also knew that Zillah was relentless, and another look at those piercing acid green eyes convinced him that there was no way out of this one.

With a shudder Nothing reached down to his aching groin with one hand and popped the buttons one by one. It wasn't an easy task, and the van skidded for a moment before he got it back under control, but he was too aroused to let fear overcome him now.

His black painted eyelids slid into that same drowsy, seductive look as before, and they fluttered when he accidentally touched his own hardened flesh, trying to obey his father's command. He moaned wantonly as he lifted his narrow ass off the seat so he could slide the low riding, torn pants down his slim hips and fully expose himself.

His erection stood proud and throbbing from his loins right in front of the steering wheel, and the cool air felt amazing now that his engorged flesh was finally freed from the confining fabric.

Zillah´s gaze drifted lazily down to the gorgeous erection standing stark naked and white in the darkness like a neon sign of lust and desire.

"Lovely."

A jolt of sparkling heat shot through Zillah´s stomach and all the way down to his loins, making his own boner impatiently stiffen.

"Touch it. For Daddy."

Nothing sucked in a deep breath as Zillah's next command flowed from his lips, spoken so sweetly, like honey and silk. He wasn't fooled by it, and for a moment he considered to rebel against what would surely end in them hitting a tree somewhere or running the van into a ditch.

But Nothing wanted this too much, was far too gone to think straight anymore, and after a second's hesitation his slim hand reached down and let thin, bony fingers wrap around his heated flesh. A soft gasp slipped from Nothing's lips as he made contact, and it felt so good, so relieving to finally gain some friction to his neglected cock.

For a few seconds he just sat there, savoring the feel of the tight hold, but soon even that wasn't enough, and he started stroking, slowly, up and down, smearing the pearly drops of precum that trickled from the slit over his reddened flesh, causing the wet skin to glisten and sparkle in the faint glow from the moon outside the van's windows.

Nothing had almost forgotten everything about driving the van, but somehow he still managed to keep the vehicle on the road, all the while his moans of pleasure sounded into the still night. He slid his fingers over the moist erection, squeezing in all the right places and finally allowing his fingers to reach down to cup his balls, smearing glistening wetness over them, too.

"Dirty boy, you´re leaking," Zillah informed him with a taunting sigh of resignation, as if he was scolding a little child for drooling on its Sunday dress for the third time in a row.

"Here, let me get that for you." With a predatory smile, Zillah leaned over, striding some of his long hair behind his ear so it wouldn´t get in the way, and hovered with his mouth mere centimeter above the glistening, warm flesh.

His breath was brushing over the pink tip, engulfing it, cooling it like a cold silky blanket. Zillah took his sweet time to let his nostrils savor the heady, musky scent, the clean sweat and salty odor of precum that went straight to his brain.

Then his tongue lolled out, almost lazily, and licked slowly over Nothing's glans.

Zillah´s taste buds blossomed with the unique taste of his son, so addicting, so much like his blood.

"Mh, delicious."

Nothing was sure that he was going to explode in that very moment the silky touch of Zillah's tongue brushed over the tip of his cock, and he let out a loud cry as he instinctively squeezed his balls in his hand.

"M..more, please!" he whimpered, completely desperate to feel that again, to have Zillah's silky soft mouth wrap around him and suck him all the way down.

It was a rare treat. Usually it was Nothing sucking Zillah off, and that made this moment all the more powerful, all the more overwhelming.

He let go of the steering wheel with the other hand and let his fingers trail up along Zillah's slender back, up towards his nape where he gently scratched and caressed, trying to coax him into offering even more of the delicious wet heat his mouth promised.

"Please, daddy" he whimpered, struggling with controlling the vehicle with only his knee now. "So good!"

Taking the time to look up into Nothing's face that was contorted into a mask of pure, unadulterated rapture, Zillah´s breath hitched for a moment, caught in his throat at the sight.

"That´s sweet. Beg some more."

Every moaned word dripping from Nothing's full, red lips was like sweet nectar to Zillah, like the purest, warmest blood staining his mouth.

Graciously, Zillah let his tongue dart out again, circling the head of Nothing's erection, lapping away another pearl of precum and letting it roll down his throat, before he traced the thin slit again.

Pressing the slick muscle against the pulsing member, Zillah slowly lowered his head, his moist lips touching the hard organ, tightly wrapping around it, but only so much. Just enough to give Nothing a glimpse on what he had to expect if he was being a good boy...

Nothing was far too gone to consider rebellion again, and he begged like he had been born for it, begged for Zillah to suck him off, to have mercy and let him reach the peak he so yearned for. The van reeled from side to side on the dark road, dangerously close to skidding off the black patch of asphalt and end up in one of the ditches flanking the road.

"Make me come, daddy, please, I need it so much. It's so good!" His pleas ended in a desperate sob, his hand nuzzling Zillah's nape tightening its hold involuntarily until he had the sense to let go so he wouldn't dig his nails into soft flesh.

"I'm so close!" he cried, sobbing again as pleasure completely overwhelmed him just from the mere expectation of finally feeling Zillah suck him off good and hard.

Zillah narrowed his eyes at the pressure that was added to his neck, as Nothing tried to desperately force him down. Then however he just gave a mental shrug, relaxed his tongue and throat and let his head fall down, impaling his mouth on his son´s cock.

Zillah swallowed the straining organ whole at once, feeling the soft skin of Nothing's sack against his lips, Nothing's sweaty fingers kneading sensual balls, squeezing them, yearning so much for pressure and release.

Slowly, Zillah lifted his head, pulling the thin skin over prominent, blue veins with his tightly wrapped lips, his tongue flickering and moving against the hard rod. It was a long, hard suck, but he didn't give Nothing time to adjust, swallowing him all over again.

This was actually quite fun (if it hadn´t been, Zillah would never have bothered doing it). His sharp teeth were scratching over Nothing's cock ever so slightly, and the wet sucking noises mingled with Nothing's moans, his pleas. Zillah chuckled low in his throat, the sound rippling over the boy´s cock like sparks of electricity, like some vibrating, wet cavern was clenching around him.

Nothing felt the rippling pleasure of Zillah's chuckling vibrate around his sensitive member and suddenly everything exploded into an inferno of pure, white-hot bliss.

Nothing came hard and screaming, hips lifting off the seat and his back arching while waves of almost unbearable pleasure crashed over him, rippling through his young, beautiful body.

The knee Nothing had been using to steer the van while both his hands were occupied slipped from the smooth surface, and only in the last second did he manage to step on the brake, preventing the car from going straight off the road and into the ditch on the side.

~tbc

* * *

**Natzilla:** Yay, you found it^^ Haha, you know, I had that very strange image popping up of Zillah´s face trying to melt back together around a branch stuck in it XD They nay be able to fix themselves to a certain extend, but I suppose there are limits? Well, imagine how old they are! And say the van is really really old too, then there can be generations of candy indeed! Like, a mars chocolate bar from the glorious 68s or so! An here you have more smut^^ Hopefully you´ll appreciate it :P

**Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Explorations**

*Chapter 3*

Nothing was still caught in the pleasure of the powerful orgasm as the van finally came to a halt in the middle of the dark road, engine purring and the headlights lighting up a patch of grass, indicating that they were more or less parked sideways in the darkness.

Nothing sobbed again, completely caught up in the aftermath of the hard climax, and he slumped back in his seat, his pretty, pale face painted with bliss. He gasped for breath, and fought to regain control over his young, gorgeous body.

Zillah swallowed deeply, noticing only absently that the car was spinning and then came to a sudden halt. It didn't matter, he was totally focused on swallowing Nothing's warm seed spurting down his throat. He greedily sucked it, getting high on it as it was just as much an aphrodisiac to their race as blood was.

After a few more sucks, milking the last droplets from the fruity flesh, Zillah let the softening member go, licking some come from his glistening lips before he was all over Nothing.

The vampire was hard, desire raging through his veins and he wanted to fuck, now!

Blood red dots appeared before his eyes, his vision darkening and blazing in a throbbing rhythm matching the pulsing in his groin. Ravishing Nothing's mouth anew, Zillah forced his tongue in, his slender, smallish form betraying his strength.

"In the back," he ordered, pulling the dizzy boy with him onto the mattress of the van, already tearing at Nothing's shirt again, with the other pushing down more of the black pants his son was wearing. Zillah barely lost control when it came to these things, he was level headed, in control, seducing instead of being seduced. But with Nothing it was different; the kid held some kind of unhealthy power over Zillah, that the vampire knew would be his downfall some day...

For a moment Nothing was barely aware of what was happening, but when he found himself sprawled on the mattress in the back, the scent of old blood, liquor and sex mingling into an intoxicating cocktail, his senses started to come back and made him almost hyper-aware.

He could see the dark, dried in stains painting the walls despite the darkness, could smell sperm and old blood in the depths of the ragged mattress and he could practically taste the lingering air of alcohol and clove cigarettes, of life and death, of sacrifice and salvation.

And more than anything he could taste Zillah's desire in the air, breathed it in and let it overtake him completely. He slid out of his already torn shirt easily, indulging Zillah's ministrations without the slightest resistance, because he knew what would come next, and Nothing craved that more than anything.

He let Zillah yank the tight jeans down and off his slim body, leaving him completely bared before his father's greedy eyes, exposing Nothing in all his naked glory. He was still thin, but not unhealthily so, and it was clear that he was adapting perfectly to their way of life. After all he had been born to drink blood, and after fifteen years his body was finally being provided with what it had always been aching for. The contour of Nothing´s ribcage was less defined but still beautifully hinted under smooth, pale flesh, the delicious, round swell of his buttocks alluring and sexy.

His narrow, sharp hipbones still stood out and underlined his slim figure and flat belly, perfectly shaped for wearing those low riding jeans he had grown to love, mostly because it made Zillah drool in such a delightful way. Nothing loved the way his father always looked at him when he wore clothes like that, part possessive, part horny, and he knew that he could pull it off without effort. His beauty and youth was the perfect match, and his good looks had already more than once lured strangers to their van, promising a night of sultry passion only to end in a feast for the van's occupants.

But right now he used his body to seduce, to entice and enthral because he wanted Zillah more than he wanted anything else in his life. He knew it would be rough. Zillah was far too far gone by now to wish to be gentle, and Nothing craved that, too, the pain from having his father full force.

He turned around and practically threw himself in Zillah's arms, working anxiously to undress him as well, to expose the beauty of the creature before him.

"Make me yours, daddy" he whispered, voice sultry and dark. "I want you so much!"

"Ah, my lovely boy, I want you too," Zillah hissed, one of Nothing's exposed, hard buds between his teeth. He was hovering over his son like a starved carnivore over its hunted prey, his growls just as menacing and animalistic, his usually nonchalant attitude abandoned. His fingers feverishly glided over sharp ribs, white flesh, a heaving chest, fueling his excitement, making his head spin with need. Making him rough and uncaring.

Stretching and arching into the eager hands that were wandering over his body, making Zillah's skin crawl as if thousands of little ants were on him, Zillah's sharp teeth and soft tongue tore and licked at flushed skin, as if he wanted to eat Nothing, devour him whole.

Nothing had managed to open Zillah's pants, freeing Zillah's hard, weeping erection while Zillah licked off the dried blood from Nothing's collar bone, shoving his body between Nothing's legs, growling,

"Lube."

Nothing practically clawed at Zillah, black painted nails filed into tiny mirrors of his fathers, ripping into pale, perfect skin, drawing red lines over his chest and sides. Nothing was completely lost in Zillah's all consuming lust and he whimpered out of sheer impatience once Zillah moved between his spread legs, ready to claim his rightful possession.

As Zillah hissed his command, Nothing reached out and feverishly searched for one of the bottles of lube they had stored beside the mattress, and when his hand closed around the familiar tube, he hardly had the patience to flip the lid open and squeeze some of the viscous liquid into his palm.

No matter the amount of lube Nothing knew that Zillah wouldn't have any patience to prepare him, wouldn't have time to play like he sometimes did, and that it would hurt. But Nothing didn't care. This was Zillah exactly the way Nothing wanted him tonight, and with a hiss of impatience he reached down and smeared the lube all over Zillah's hard, aching cock.

Even there Zillah was perfect, his hard flesh smooth like silk and promising pleasure beyond comprehension. Nothing arched his young body up against his father, eagerly searching his mouth in hungry, greedy kisses.

"Now, daddy, please!" he begged, shamelessly offering his young body for Zillah to feast in, laying himself out for Zillah to claim with all the passion of the wild beast he was.

The surreal smell of plastic cherries hit Zillah's senses, so different and outstanding from the coppery odor of blood and sweat and heavy lust.

"That's my boy."

Hissing Zillah roughly forced Nothing's legs wider, pushing one of the boy's knees on his shoulder. His dick found the small wrinkled entrance to Nothing's body almost on itself, poking against it, pressing the reluctant muscle open. Zillah's cock bent only the slightest bit, before it was suddenly swallowed by Nothing's delicious body, the head vanishing inside that sweetest of all fuckholes as if it had been sucked in, as if Zillah's cock was the key that unlocked a place of heavenly pleasure.

Zillah gritted his teeth, damp clouds of warm breath pressing through pearly canines. His forehead rested against Nothing's chest for just a moment, just the time Zillah needed to adjust to the head of his cock being engulfed by slick warmth, while the rest of it was still waiting outside to enter Nothing's body as well. Then he rolled his head over the sweaty skin of Nothing's heaving chest, hoisting the child´s leg up again and let his hip snap forward, shoving his dick further inside and all the while looking Nothing in the eye.

Nothing let out a deep, pained cry as he was impaled by Zillah's hard flesh. It hurt but it was the sweetest pain Nothing had ever known, and he could feel tears build in the corner of his eyes as he stared into the beautiful, alluring sea of green that held his gaze in a tight hold. Clear droplets trickled down his temples and into his black dyed hair as he clung to Zillah with all his strength.

It wasn't tears of sorrow or despair, was in no way an attempt to escape his lover in any way. It was a pure physical reaction that Nothing wasn't even much aware of. He was too absorbed in it, too far gone with desire and even greed to register such an ignorant thing.

All that mattered was Zillah, Zillah and the indescribable, all consuming pleasure that flooded every fibre of Nothing's slim body. He bucked against his father's thrust, gritted his sharp little teeth in a greedy snarl as his hands held on tight to Zillah's shoulders, clinging tight and whispering desperate pleas for Zillah to never stop, to never let him go ever again.

The pain was exquisite, the intensity intoxicating, and when Zillah aimed a well placed thrust deep inside Nothing's tight body, the young boy arched his back with a loud cry, his prostate being hit dead on and causing his entire body to shudder with uncontrollable pleasure.

"My sweet baby," Zillah groaned, grinding his hips till he was inside to the hilt, his balls slapping against Nothing's sweet ass with a sharp sound that fit perfectly into the musical ambient noise of their moaning and whimpering, hissing and ruffling. Then van was shaking underneath them, the force of their love making a little bit too much for the age old, rusted vehicle to quietly bear with it.

Burying one long nailed hand in Nothing's raven mane, Zillah pulled his son´s head back, exposing his throat again, seeking the wound he had created there before and that had almost healed by now. With the edge of his canines, Zillah reopened the blue vein, letting the purple fountain flow again. His chest rubbing against Nothing's, as he pounded into the boy's sweet body in a frantic rhythm, and his pierced nipples brushed against Nothing's unscathed, sweet little buds.

Fine sweat had built on Zillah's back, small droplets rolling down along his spine, his flexing muscles stretching under marble skin. It had gotten warm and damp in the van, their hair was one wet mass, clinging to their faces and backs and the old mattress underneath them.

Nothing's eyes fluttered closed as he felt Zillah's sharp teeth cut into his flesh, opening the vein pulsing with Nothing's rich, crimson essence. When he felt Zillah's wet lips descend on the wound and he started to drink, Nothing whimpered with pleasure, knowing that he provided his lover with everything he could possibly crave at the same time. Zillah's thrusts into his body were deep and rough, filling Nothing to the brink and making the boy moan in wanton pleasure every time the sweet spot deep inside him was brushed or hit dead on. He was already close, his young body as virile as any teenagers and driven by so much more than just adolescent desire.

This was love, this was perfect fulfillment and Nothing's hands slid down Zillah's sweat slicked skin, brushed over flawless, perfect hide in reverent admiration. He could feel Zillah drink greedily, could feel how his tongue and lips worked to keep the wound open and coax the rich blood to flow freely into his hungry mouth.

"I love you, daddy" Nothing whispered, completely consumed by the intensity of their lovemaking, and for every thrust Zillah pounded into Nothing's sweet, accepting body, he pushed his son a little bit closer to the edge, a little bit nearer the ultimate climax born from so much more than mere physical attraction.

His hands slid around to Zillah's front, his nimble fingers finding the rings piercing the hard nipples and tugged, none too gently because he knew that it drove Zillah mad with pleasure. He wanted them to come together this time, wanted to share his orgasm with his father in perfect synchronicity, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold it back much longer.

"Ah... I...love...you... too" Zillah grunted, pushing more black, damp hair away, taking the time for a rough, hard kiss, his teeth clashing with Nothing's. He was close, so close, a tornado was building in the pits of his stomach, pulling at his balls, driving his pelvis into a gyrating drilling machine.

The fire behind his green eyes flared up, as he withdrew, his tongue licking over red lips, licking the fluids from his teeth. He gave himself over to his needs, let his body work it out, just waiting for his orgasm to hit.

A low growl was building in his throat, rumbling deep and quietly at first, but constantly it became louder until eventually it bore a full fledged roar, feral and pure. It was a sound of unadulterated bliss and ecstasy that shook the van, as Zillah let his hips snap forward a few more times, shoving inside that warm, tight tunnel as far and hard as he could and then his fingers clawed around Nothing and his head fell back, sharp teeth exposed and flashing in the darkness.

Zillah was stock still for a moment, eyes closed, their bodies joined as completely as never before. A droplet of crystal water rolled down Zillah's cheek, mingling with the blood from his lips and dripped off his chin onto Nothing's beautiful, white chest. Slowly Zillah opened his eyes again as he came down from his high, feeling like he´d been riding a tsunami and was now washed ashore, and looked down at Nothing, collapsing onto him, as his muscles melted away.

"My pretty little boy," he purred with a lazy smirk, licking over Nothing's cheek, combing black wet hair with his fingers.

Nothing was a complete mess, sobbing in absolute bliss as his own body gave in to the pleasure and released in an explosion of colors, warping his mind clean of all coherent thought and just let him _be_. His milky seed spurted in between their writhing bodies, painting their taut bellies with creamy white ribbons of cum, smearing it into sweat slicked skin as Zillah's fantastic climax erupted like a volcano sputtering lava and overflowing into Nothing's tight, narrow body.

When Zillah collapsed on top of him, Nothing slumped into a boneless mess as well, clinging tightly to Zillah's powerful body and hiding his face against Zillah's neck. He could still taste his own blood in his mouth from Zillah's kiss, and he felt the hunger grow to an almost unbearable level when he came into contact with the throbbing vein on the side of Zillah's throat.

He could feel the strong pulse surge just below the surface of the pale skin, and with a whimper Nothing licked and suckled at the soft skin, tracing the pulse point and the throbbing vein with his tongue, scratched it lightly with his sharp little teeth but didn't dare bite without permission.

It was the most intense sex Nothing had ever had, and he was completely breathless, his mind deliciously numb and sated in a way he had never felt before. He slid his hands into Zillah's long, gorgeous hair, running the silken strands through his fingers in an almost reverent way. He worshipped Zillah, loved him with all his black little soul and the adoration was easily readable in his pretty dark eyes, painted with black make-up and eyeliner, long, thick lashes dusting over pale cheeks and bringing forth an image of innocence long lost.

Zillah smirked as he felt Nothing's hot tongue, his trembling lips, and graciously let go of the other's scalp, to cut a long slit into the underside of his arm, holding it for Nothing to suck away the crimson liquid. His son's sharp teeth tearing at his fresh wound felt good, driving his exhausted body to another high, and so Zillah pressed his lips against the slash on Nothing's throat, straightening their bond anew, their bodies mingling in the two most intimate ways possible.

As they were still revelling in the heated afterglow of their orgasms, sticky and sweaty and bloody, the back doors of the van were suddenly jerked open, the cool night air flooding the car.

A blinding light hit them and made Zillah jerk up his head, eyes narrowed, teeth bared in a most unamused manner.

tbc~

* * *

Natzilla: Hehe, straight police officer... We´ll see ;) Gah, I´m so behind with this, we have written 97 pages already, and here I only post chapter 3 _ Everything was better in the 90s maybe? and your link dun work, but I can imagine :D

bonjourmeadow: Oh wow!!! Thank you so much, I´m glad I could spread the luff XD Some of the characters´ names are very memorable and peculiar, aren´t they? I liked that a lot too^^ Do you have a favorite character?


	4. Chapter 4

**Explorations**

*Chapter 4*

"...What the hell?!" Barry the policeman gaped at the two blood smeared, naked figures that he had just found in the van. He'd had a bad feeling when he had spotted the black van on the sideway, half standing on the road, the dull, flickering headlights drawing long shadows into the high grass. Barry had pulled past the van, stopping a few meters behind it, with a half pained, half morose expression.

This was just so typical; the whole night had been achingly quiet and boring and just when he was on his way home, looking forward to a nice cold beer and a good fuck, some kids had to drive their goddamn lemon into the fields of nowhere! Angrily grabbing for his flashlight, Barry heaved his corpulent, too soft figure out of the seat with a grunt and stomped towards the humming vehicle.

Half way he had hesitated, as the car was strangely screeching and moving, and his eyes had narrowed even further, his fish lips curling into a scandalized pout. Oh this was just great! His flabby fingers angrily jerked at the rusty handle of the car door, his tongue ready to give the occupants a good piece of his mind, ready to even scare the shit out of the brats just because Barry was pissed off, but the sight that greeted him swept his mind blank.

There was... so much blood! And were those _two boys_?! They surely were pretty, and there was heavy dark make up on their faces; but no tits. No. Definitely. .

Goddamn these fags!!!

Nothing's lips and chin were smeared with Zillah's blood, his teeth colored pink from a mixture of saliva and the life giving fluids he had been lapping, suckling like a baby at the wound on Zillah's wrist, when the car door was suddenly yanked open and bright light flooded their otherwise blissful darkness.

Nothing hissed and bared his sharp little teeth, anger and rage radiating from his lithe form. He did not look like a fifteen year old boy anymore, but a fierce predator, his dark painted eyes instantly narrowing against the light shining threateningly into their faces.

Barry stepped back a few paces, staring at the bloody sight before him in disgust and horror.

"What the fuck are you two perverted freaks doing?" he hissed lamely, waving the flashlight as if it was some kind of weapon. "Fucking faggots! Get out!"

Nothing looked from the unwelcome intruder to his father, not seeming the least bit ashamed of being discovered in such a compromising position and not even trying to cover up or hide the fact that he still had Zillah's cock buried deep in his ass.

"I'm hungry, daddy" he whispered, smiling a deliciously chilling, cold smile as he met Zillah's piercing, green gaze. "Wanna share?"

Slowly, Zillah removed his expressionless gaze from the fat, pale policeman, his face just as sickly as the moon above them. Looking back down at Nothing, Zillah took his sweet time to brush a strand of long, black hair out of his son's face, ignoring Barry's orders.

"Absolutely my dear. Go, have fun." His eyes implicitly told Nothing to leave him some of the fun, to not be too greedy and selfish because this was something Zillah would not tolerate.

He pulled out of his son's delicious body, not bothering with the clothing, and leaned back against the side of the van with his legs crossed, reaching for a half smoked joint and lighting it, smooth tendrils of gray smoke twirling from his nose and lips.

Nothing smiled as Zillah moved away and very slowly he got up and moved towards the door of the van and the shocked policeman outside. There wasn't even a hint of shame traceable in Nothing's face despite his nudity, and his movements were smooth and fluid, sexy and alluring.

He stepped out of the van, allowing Barry to bathe his slim, naked body in the light from the flashlight, exposing every detail for the fat policeman to see. Nothing tilted his face slightly to the side as he turned on his most seductive smile, his dark eyes looking almost innocent, like a lost child searching for salvation.

Everything on Nothing's body was perfect, his beauty undoubtedly inherited from his father, slim and graceful. He moved slowly towards the still shocked policeman, every step seductive, suggesting unmentionable things as his slim hips swayed with elegant grace.

"Please, Mr. policeman, we didn't mean to frighten you" he purred, his voice dark and sultry, alluring. "Maybe you would allow me to make it up to you?" He licked his lips, slowly, seductively, tasting Zillah's blood still smeared on his pretty face and feeling the blazing bloodlust rage in the back of his head. Oh how he wanted to do this, wanted to prey on the weak intruder standing there shell shocked before him. But he remembered Zillah's silent command and he didn't want to disappoint his father.

Oh no, he wanted to have _fun_.

He stepped closer to the trembling man and reached a hand out towards Barry, his eyelids closing to half mast promising all things sultry and forbidden. Nothing could feel Zillah's eyes following his moves from inside the van and he enjoyed it for the chill it gave him, wanting to make his daddy proud.

Barry´ s chest was heaving, as he warily kept eyeing the strange, blood smeared boy. The flashlight in his hand trembled, the pale light flickering over the dry, yellow grass like a nervous, giant firefly. Behind the boy he quickly stole a glance at the other kid, who seemed rather unfazed, calmly smoking his sweet smelling, certainly illegal stuff.

Barry didn't like his eyes, at all.

Licking his lips, he focused back on Nothing, suddenly flailing with the flashlight, his voice far too high pitched for his own liking.

"Stop there, right now! I'm armed, so you better get your hands up and stand up against the car! And your friend there too!"

His sweaty, thick fingers switched to his heavy belt, hoping they would just comply. He had never shot anybody, and he didn't want to tonight.

But he would, if he had to. Damn fags.

"We're sorry, officer", Nothing all but _purred_, looking at Barry with childish innocence despite the blood smeared on his face. "We didn't mean to cause any trouble."

He took another careful, slow step closer to the policeman, his movements fluid and graceful, his slender body androgynous and light, slim like a girl and yet so undeniably male in his nudity. He bit his lower lip with a sharpened incisor in a sultry, seductive manner and caught Barry's eyes with his own dark gaze framed in black kohl and eyeliner.

"Is there nothing I can do to make you change your mind, officer?" he asked innocently, secretly keeping an eye on Barry's hands, making sure he wouldn't reach for his gun just yet.

"Anything, sir? You look agitated. I could…" He smiled, taking a chance and reaching out, letting his index finger trail down over the front of Barry's uniform. "…make you relax…" He smiled even more seductive now.

If the policeman decided to pull his weapon and shoot, Nothing be in trouble, but the danger of it all only added to the rush he was already feeling as pure, concentrated bloodlust rushed through his body. Nothing was born to be a killer, and he felt no resentment, no remorse whatsoever.

"You ever tried it with a boy, sir?" he went on, looking into the fat policeman's unsteady gaze. "I could make you feel _so_ good and nobody would have to know…" He licked his lips, unashamedly hinting as he let his gaze travel down the policeman's body towards his crotch.

Barry's eyes glazed over as he traced the beautiful boy's movements, his silver lined body, the sharp shadows dancing on his naked skin. Barry's limps became heavy, sweetly tingling with a certain excitement and he had to gulp. Well... he had never tried it with a boy, mostly because usually they were pimpled and slouchy and far from being sexy, especially at during their teenage years.

This kid however... And they were alone, almost. The road was empty, and given the time of night it would stay dead until Barry drove back to the station in the morning. But there was the blood...

"Take your hands off me," the policeman weakly ordered, with no conviction at all. His hand was still near his weapon, but it was still now, as if forgotten, and very slowly, a tent was building where Nothing's finger had left a soft dent in his pants.

Zillah observed the scene from inside the van with faint amusement, taking another drag from his magic cigarette and lazily tilting his head to rest against the car door. It was interesting to see Nothing 'work'.

How much he had learned already, how much he had changed from that insecure little boy into the seductive, bloodthirsty minx he was now. Zillah had done such a good job raising him, to defile his son - it filled him with a smug sense of pride, Zillah noticed.

A smirk playing around his lips, he reached for the almost empty bottle of blood to take a deep swig, before he leaned over the front seats to push the button on the cassette tape and let some gothic rock band fill the night with their slow, alluring songs of love and death.

Nothing´s lips curled into a soft smile as one of his favorite songs filled the air around them, setting the mood perfectly. He closed his eyes slowly, thick eyelashes caressing pale cheeks as he started to sway slightly, feeling the music like blood running through his veins.

"Listen, officer, doesn't that sound nice?" he asked, letting his body move in sync with the dark music, moving as close to Barry as he could and letting his arms slide around the policeman's neck.

"Move with me" he whispered, grinding his body against Barry's, making sure to stimulate the very obviously growing tent in Barry's pants with is thigh.

Barry was taller than Nothing, but it didn't stop Nothing from getting on his toes so he could whisper seductively into his ear. "I want to suck you off, sir" he purred, sticking his tongue out and licking the lobe of Barry's ear. "I want to take your delicious cock into my mouth and swallow it down until you come."

Slowly he let one hand slide down to cup Barry's hard bulge in his pants with his hand, massaging slowly, encouragingly. He could feel Zillah's gaze linger on him from inside the van, and it thrilled him more than anything to be able to do this, to show how much he had learned already. And how much he enjoyed it.

The policeman stumbled back, groaning. All alarm signals that had gone off when he had laid eyes on the two boys and their blood smeared faces as they scowled at him from inside the dark van as if it was some gate to hell and they were its keepers - they were tuned out by the music and the blood rushing from Barry's brain to his ears and down into his cock. The shrilling bells had simply run out of fuel.

"Oh yeah?" Barry breathed, sweat glistening on his high forehead, running down his chubby face over an army of badly shaved stubbles. Eagerly, Barry's hand dropped from his weapon to the hard bulge in his pants that wasn't as big as he would have liked. The music seemed to burn into his brain; Barry didn't like it, but it didn't matter because Nothing was making it sweet and perfect as he moved his body to the slowly pounding rhythm.

"Oh yeah", Nothing's breath mirrored as he leaned in and licked over Barry's stubbly cheek, tasting sweat and fear. "Do you want to fuck me, too, officer? You see, my friend here…" He nodded towards Zillah in the van. "He kinda likes to watch. Would you like to ram your cock inside me and make me scream? Nobody but us would ever know."

Nothing's dark eyes were glowing in the darkness as he once more held Barry's gaze firmly, the lure of Nothing's innocent face holding Barry in a tight grip. And then Nothing let himself slide down Barry's body until he was on his knees before him, reaching up to squeeze Barry's hand and encouraging him to open his pants.

"Come on, sir, let me taste it. I want it so much" he purred, looking up at the policeman with heavy, half lidded eyes.

Hectically, Barry fumbled with his zipper, shoving his pants down, the buckle of his belt clattering onto the asphalt. His legs were surprisingly thin compared to his enormous belly towering over them and it was a miracle that they didn't break in half under the man's weight.

"Yeah, you wanna suck my cock," Barry panted, his washed out, but luckily clean boxers joining his pants down to his hairy ankles. With the hand that wasn't holding the flashlight, Barry gripped his little, hard cock and swayed it into Nothing's face.

In the van, Zillah had to suppress a mocking laugh that would have destroyed all of poor Nothing's efforts. Hadn't Zillah been so thirsty he might have let it out anyway, but this was kind of entertaining.

Nothing didn't let Barry's small size faze him even for a second as he reached up and cupped Barry's balls with his warm little hand, slowly rolling them and caressing the sensitive orbs. It was a bit of a relief that the fat man was clean, and Nothing didn't hesitate once the eager man shoved his small cock in his face. He opened his mouth and slowly let his tongue trail over the engorged head, teasing at first, to make sure Barry didn't regret this now.

Nothing liked giving head, loved the power it gave him over another person, and he craved the salty liquid that made him feel so good – almost as much as when he drank blood.

When he could hear Barry pant breathlessly he opened his mouth and very slowly let his full lips slide over the fat little member, sucking it into his mouth and working the thick, pulsing vein on the underside with his tongue. He could feel the rush of blood there, almost taste it through the thin skin, and it aroused Nothing to no end imagining what it would be like to drink the policeman's blood once he was done playing.

He knew that Zillah was impatient, too, could feel his hunger pulsing in his mind through the strong, mental connection they shared, and it only made Nothing even more determined to make this a feast for them both. The blood would taste even richer, even sweeter still, once Barry had come, and Nothing took the sweetest pleasure in luring the policeman to reach his peak before they made the kill.

He started sucking then, looking up at Barry with lust and hunger in his eyes as the policeman held the flashlight aimed at him so the man could see how his cock disappeared in between lush, red lips wrapped tightly around it, wet, sloppy noises escaping the boy's mouth every time he pulled back with hollowed cheeks, sucking greedily at the fat, rigid flesh.

"Uh, yeah, suck it, bitch!" Now that he had made friends with the idea of being sucked by a boy, Barry felt quite confident about it. This was street scum, filthy trash that were probably afraid of being arrested. Whores with no pride that offered their bodies to Barry, because he had power! He could make them do whatever he wanted...

These thoughts caused his breast to swell, his breath quicken, and boldly, he grabbed Nothing's thick hair with his flabby fingers, pushing his dick roughly deeper inside. His hips were gyrating in an almost ridiculous rhythm now, as if he was trying some belly dance, but failing spectacularly. Barry didn't care, Barry kept pushing and panting and sweating and feeling phenomenal.

And that boy was giving him one hell of a blowjob! Must be a professional, Barry thought disgustedly in the back of his mind that wasn't just sucked right through these pale, soft lips. And his friend...

His friend was watching, mildly interested, suckling almost demurely at a dark bottle.

"Yeah, you just watch, I'll get to you later," Barry confidently, menacingly promised into Zillah's direction with a sharp breath, feeling his orgasm drawing nearer far too soon. Well, but they had all night, didn't they? Barry could force the boys to fuck each other in front of him like cheap cattle till he was ready for a second round...

Nothing could feel the policeman's confidence rise as he went on, and he felt a sadistic thrill build in the pit of his stomach. Oh, this was going to be fun, once the fat man realized that he had walked right into their sticky, lethal trap. But Nothing had no intentions of revealing that just yet. He was enjoying himself too much, thinking about the sweetness that awaited once the blood would flow freely.

He sucked almost greedily, not the least bit ashamed of looking like a greedy whore when in reality it was exactly what he was. He let go of Barry's cock with a wet 'plop' and looked up at him, smiling his sharp toothed little seductive smile.

"Call me that again, officer" he said, licking his lips suggestively. "I want to hear you say it." The officer had a filthy mouth on him alright, and Nothing liked it, liked to be reminded of all the naughty, obscene things he was doing – with his own father even. The incestuous relationship he shared with Zillah spoke to all the primal urges in Nothing´s little black soul, and he didn't mind one bit to be called to his face exactly what he already knew he was. It only made the bond stronger.

"Whore!" Barry barked, letting his hip snap forward again and imperiously brandished his flashlight as if it was the scepter of a king. In the van Zillah's light frame shook from the suppressed laughter that rushed through his body, tingling his skin, making his belly feel as if it'd burst any minute. This guy was so ridiculous!!! Zillah was having the time of his life and hadn't felt so amused in a long time.

And how brilliantly Nothing was playing along! Zillah had to hand it to the boy; if nothing else he sure was good for some little fun!

Barry didn't hear the cruel, silent laughter and kept feeling powerful and superior to the little slut kneeling in the dirt before him. He was close... Barry's heart was racing, and the sweat was running down his back like a tropical waterfall, clinging to and soaking his jacket.

"'m close..." Barry announced, letting his head fall back, too small eyes closing the same time his double chin sagged down onto his chest, exposing yellowed, thin teeth. "Ah-ah-ah, c´mon, bitch!" His dick pounded into the sucking, sweet nest that was Nothing's mouth, and then, feeling his balls tighten rather suddenly, Barry drowned in the delicious jolts of his orgasm shocking his body, splattering his cum into the kid's face.

Nothing sucked greedily, feeling the thick spurts of salty come spurt into his mouth and down his throat. He drank it greedily, making sure not to spill a single drop, and the pleasure he felt from it, the rich, warming feel in his stomach made him moan in delight as he swallowed all Barry had to offer.

The taste was rich and flavored, not as full as blood but with an equally satisfying, soothing effect on Nothing's hunger. He kept sucking until he could feel Barry grow limp in his mouth, and only then did he let the now disappointingly small cock slide out of his mouth.

But Nothing was far from done, and without giving Barry a chance to get his bearing, Nothing slid his little, nimble tongue out and started licking the soft skin right between Barry's cock and balls. The skin was thin there, soft and sensitive, rich with blood leading down to the heavy sac below. With a deep growl in his throat, Nothing let his sharpened canines brush over the nerve rich area, teasing at first just to hear Barry moan, to feel him shiver.

And then, without further warning, Nothing grabbed Barry's hips to hold him steady while he brutally sunk his sharp teeth in, breaking the skin without effort and drawing blood instantly.

****

The crimson stream that flowed into his mouth was like a river of bliss, sharpening Nothing's senses as he swallowed the first mouthful even before the officer understood what was happening. Blood trickled down, dripping from Barry's balls and onto his crumbled pants below, some of it trickling over Nothing's chest as he greedily held Barry in place and took another gulp of Barry's warm, delicious blood.

Still being high from his orgasm that rode him like a rodeo horse he had lost control over, Barry first didn't notice the change in feelings. It was pure bliss, all of it, and at the beginning the small jolts of pain coming from his sack only added to his pleasure. His fingers were still weaved into Nothing's midnight hair, but loosely now.

When the boy bit him down there, Barry gave a sharp, long and high-pitched screech that echoed through the night and sounded like the cry of an owl from the far distance. Yes, it was a sound of the night, Zillah decided, getting up and moving his slender body to the twitching, screaming policeman and his son hanging onto Barry's balls.

On reflex, Barry lifted the flashlight to let it crash down on Nothing's head, all the while crying "You fucking sonofabitch, you fucking sonofabitch!!!" like a mantra, as if it would help him to get free from the predator´s merciless grasp tearing at the soft tissue of his bleeding sexual organs.

"That's right," Zillah purred suddenly from behind the man, gripping Barry's lifted wrist before it could smash his son's pretty head into a mess of bones and rosy jelly. After the clenching long, and surprisingly strong fingers that left red and purple bruises on waxy skin, Barry gave another indignant scream and let the flashlight fall down, the plastic shattering on the asphalt.

Lazily blinking a last few times, the light finally died and all Barry could see was the white in Nothing's eyes as he looked up with a blissful grin, his teeth sinking deeper into Barry's balls.

From above Zillah was mockingly licking over Barry's throbbing carotid, pulsing with fear and pain. The tastes Zillah cherished most...

"Now, tell me about your plans again," the vampire coolly whispered into Barry's ear, mockingly, before tearing a big junk out of the police-man's throat, ripping the tense muscles open.

Nothing could feel the policeman's body stiffen for a moment, as if the shock of realizing that he was dying sent hard spasm's through Barry's body. He looked up and saw Zillah move in for the kill, and the thrill Nothing felt was completely indescribable. Zillah's beauty was such a stark contrast to the fat officer's disgusting, sweating body, and Nothing felt pride wash over him in crashing waves.

Zillah's slim body was perfect and smooth, every ounce of his figure composed of lean muscle and smooth skin, perfect, sharp contours that made Nothing ache with desire and lust just by looking at his naked silhouette in the dark.

And those eyes.

Those glowing, hypnotizing seas of green that seemed capable of looking straight into Nothing's soul, looked down to meet Nothing's dark gaze while Zillah bared his sharp canines and tore into Barry's throat.

The policeman's scream was cut off abruptly and turned into a pained gurgle instead as his throat was ripped out and the blood started gushing from the mortal wound, and Nothing went back to drinking from his favorite spot, knowing that it wouldn't be long before the policeman had bled out and there was nothing more for them to feast in.

The rich taste flooded Nothing's senses as he drank it down in greedy gulps, savoring the sweetness of it and remembering the first time he had tasted the sweet thrill of the kill. He didn't think so much about the time with Spooky, since he had been high from the heroin and hadn't actually gone all the way.

But Laine had been different. Nothing had never tasted anything so sweet, anything so perfect and soothing as when he drank the life out of his beautiful childhood friend. He remembered Laine's tears, salty and sweet, and he remembered the longing in his eyes, the silent resignation and eventually accepting of his fate. It had been Nothing's first kill, and he would never forget it, would never forget Laine for being the one who finally let him become what he was truly born to be.

And now, here he was, a killer, a creature of the night, feasting on the blood of the weak, the pathetic, the ones who thought themselves so special, so precious. And they were, in a way. Anything that could bring this kind of bliss deserved a place in the world – at least until their blood was needed for more important purposes…

Nothing looked up to watch Zillah as he fed. He loved the sight of it, the fierce greed Zillah always seemed so consumed with, whether they were fucking or feeding, and Nothing adored it, considering Zillah the perfect hunter, the most beautiful creature in existence. And while he watched, Nothing felt a deep pride settle inside him because Zillah was _his_.

In life, in love and in blood.

tbc~

* * *

**Review replies:**

**bonjourmeadow**: Oh, I never heard of that book! I will look it up and see what it is about^^ Hm, a favorite character... I must admit that I am very fond of the vampire clique XD I think Zillah, Christian and the creepy twins were the characters I enjoyed most reading about, and Nothing of course. I am not done with Drawing Blood yet, but Ghost and Steve are only mentioned, they are absent because of a tour they play. The book is about two boys meeting in Missing Mile, one being a hacker on the run, the other being the last survivor of a family tragedy. His father killed the rest of the family, and the boys try to find out what drove him... I´m not that far in the story yet, sorry XD

**natzilla**: It´s one half straight police officer coming ;) Ehm... fucking vampires in a van and disney - I don´t see the connection, sorry :P Your brain is being warped again, or maybe mine is just too un-alien XD

**PyroRoxas**: Ah, a new reviewer, welcome! We´re very happy that you enjoyed it so far, thank you very much for the compliment! Hopefully you liked the new chapter too^^


	5. Chapter 5

*Chapter 5*

The blood splattered down on Nothing like a purple fountain, sticky, red liquid that smeared on white skin and sweat-soaked clothes. Zillah quickly pressed his mouth to the wound and then there was only hot, crimson bliss. Ah, what a perfect night! It was full of raw tension, cum, blood...

Zillah's eyes rolled back and his lids covered them, hiding his ecstasy until Barry ran dry, his blood spurting out only in weak, thin gushes.

Letting go of the torn meat, Zillah took a deep breath, baring his teeth at the cold moon like some werewolf in a cliché, cheap horror movie. Too bad there hadn't been enough left of Barry to refill their bottles. But the night was still young and they had just fed and were strong...

Lazily, Zillah licked over his wet lips, brushing off some of Barry's blood that had mingled with Nothing's dried fluids. Then the vampire crouched down, briefly taking the time to share a tongue-swirling, demanding kiss with Nothing, before reaching into the policeman's pocket. It was funny how he still stood there, his muscles tense and shocked even in death, eyes unnaturally bulging.

Once Zillah had retrieved Barry's purse and weapon, a spell seemed to have been broken and the dead human fell face first onto the silver rimmed asphalt. Zillah just lifted a brow, weighting the gun in his hand before throwing it towards Nothing. His interest was more directed at the brown old wallet he had found, its edges almost velvety from so many thumb strokes brushing over it. Flipping it open, Zillah had an indifferent look at former police officer Barry Millers chubby, but

kind-hearted wife and his two pig boys.

With Barry's gun hidden in the glove compartment and is money stuffed deep in Zillah's pocket the van shot through the darkness on the lonely highway at a dazzling speed. They had agreed that getting away from the mess they had made with Barry's body would be the wisest decision, soon after Zillah had ordered Nothing back into the drivers seat.

They needed to find a place where they could clean up a bit since they were both splattered with Barry's dried blood, and Nothing kept feeling Zillah's eyes on him as they went. Zillah had only allowed Nothing to get into his jeans and nothing more, and he could feel how Zillah kept staring at is naked chest with something akin to lust.

"What?" he finally asked, smiling from the feelings Zillah's gaze sent through him. "You look like I spilled something on me" he snickered, knowing very well that he was smeared in Barry's blood still. "What?"

Zillah lazily leaned his head against the backrest of the seat, snuggling into it sideways. His green eyes were still observing Nothing's hard, rosy bud, trying to scorch a tiny hole into them. The cassette tape clicked, but Zillah didn't move to change it. Instead he slowly reached out, totally absorbed in his own world. Long fingers flicked at the erect nipple, before twisting it a bit, pulling and flipping as if it was the most awesome rubber toy on the market.

"We have to do something about that," Zillah declared, dark eyelids on half mast. The humming of the van and the warm, fresh blood in his stomach and veins was making him comfortably tired and numb, and the dope he had smoked didn't help much either... But it was good; Zillah was full, sexually satisfied and he had a new plan on

how to entertain himself.

Nothing winced as Zillah twisted his nipple rather harshly, and he instinctively swatted at Zillah's hand.

"Ouch! They're not toys, you know!" he complained, but really, deep down he didn't mind the pain one bit. Like everything else concerning Zillah, he craved his touch however harsh or cruel it might be, and he could take it. He was Zillah's son, and he'd be damned if he would ever complain about anything Zillah decided to do to him.

"What is it you have conjured this time then?" Nothing asked, his lips curling into a sly, teasing smile. "You gonna let me in on it or just… keep me in the dark?" He felt his teenage hormones rage through his young body, already thrilling him and stirring things below. "I get a feeling it's more than a fuck you want…"

Zillah pursed his lips, fingers crawling right back to the exposed, now from the abuse red-swollen nipple. "They are my toys." His slightly narrowed eyes relaxed the next moment however, as Zillah's long forefinger painted a white path into the crust of dried blood on Nothing's chest. "And I can do with them whatever I like." Dry crimson flakes fell into Nothing's lap as Zillah scratched a circle around the nipple in question that turned into a spiral. Lazily Zillah observed his finger moving sensually, tenderly, sharp nails put on a leash as long as their owner felt like it. A smirk tugged at the vampire's lips that betrayed the slightly dizzy, impassive impression he gave, because actually, Zillah was excited.

"It will be a surprise for my lovely boy," he purred, before his gaze sharply flickered to a washed out sign that said something about 'Eden Lake'. "Drive left."

Nothing didn't hesitate but pulled the van left down the dark road snaking towards whatever "Eden Lake" was. He felt a thrill of excitement run down his spine at the thought of what it could be Zillah had in mind, and he looked forward to finding out.

"Tell me at least _something"_ he whined when his curiosity got the better of him. "I'll blow you if you give me a hint!" Sex was Nothing's greatest weapon, and he knew he was getting good at it, too, and with teenage hormones raging through his body, sex was constantly on his mind.

"Ah-ah, be patient like a good boy." The left corner of Zillah's mouth twitched up, as he gave Nothing's nipple one last tug, but the shiver that was running down his spine was speaking another language. Still, Nothing would know soon enough, and Zillah would get that blowjob. Right now however, the glittering, dark lake in front of them looked more tempting. Zillah couldn't wait to get the pig-man's sweaty stench off him, to let his hot body drown in the cool liquid like the sweet-rotten Ophelia hidden under a veil of water lilies. Could vampires drown? Zillah didn't know, but it was an interesting thought he might have to discuss with Christian as soon as they were back.

"Now, get out of the car."

The car door on Zillah's side had already been opened and bare feet met the mossy ground. The lake wasn't big and it was surrounded by a pine forest. The grass was growing freely and wildly, claiming back the territory that once had been occupied by families coming out here for their weekly pick-nick. No one did pick-nicks anymore. Zillah's drug and brain induced brain wondered if it could be considered a pick-nick if they had brought the half-dead body of Barry with them, to share it here, on the earthy, rotting carpet of pine needles...

Since Zillah hadn't bothered covering his body with clothes when they had entered the van again, he didn't have anything to shed. Testingly, he put the tip of his big toe onto the water's surface, frowning. It was freezing. Lifting his shoulder in a tiny shrug, Zillah sat his foot down onto the slippery ground and slowly entered the lake with graceful, slightly ginger movements, before he turned his head back at Nothing. "You coming or what?"

Nothing stood back on the shore watching Zillah with a mesmerized look on his young face. Zillah was absolutely beautiful, the epitome of grace and elegance as his slim body slowly descended into the dark water. The full moonlight was shining down on him, surrounding his smooth silhouette with a halo of pale, white light, and it left Nothing completely breathless as he took in the sight, savoring it and filing it into a secure place in his mind where he would keep it forever.

Zillah's long hair pooled over his shoulders and made Nothing want to slide his fingers through it in utter worship, and once more he felt the strong pull of their bond deep in his gut.

He didn't care that Zillah was a little bit out of his mind, that he was possessive and ill tempered and just a hint out of control on most occasions. In this moment Nothing knew just how much he loved him and that he couldn't imagine anyone else loving him back the way Zillah did. No matter what would happen, Nothing would follow Zillah all the way, and he would never ever regret one single moment of it.

"Of course I'm coming" he purred, slowly stripping out of his beloved pants that he had insisted in wearing only because he didn't like the way his balls stuck to the leather seat when he was working the pedals. As soon as he was naked he stepped into the cold water and uttered a startled yelp.

"Fuck, this is cold!" he complained, gathering his arms around his thin body to stay warm, but he didn't go back. Instead he followed Zillah into the cool lake, getting used to it as he went and looking forward to feel clean again. At least until Zillah could defile his body again in all the delicious ways he wanted to…

"So, are you gonna tell me now?" he asked as he got out to the same depth Zillah was standing at. "Or is it still secret?"

"Still a secret." Zillah graced his son with a mysterious, ambiguous smile, before he drew the shivering boy into his arms, and pulled him down into a kneeling position. "Here, let me help you with that."

Scooping a bit of the crystal clear water in his palm, Zillah let it fall onto Nothing's chest, the droplets glistening in the pale light as if they were hard diamonds.

"You're all dirty," Zillah whispered into Nothing's ear, before his smooth hands started to rub over Nothing's chest, smearing the blood, re-awakening it. Ah, Nothing so resembled a dark water nymph, living in the depths of the lake, luring forlorn wanderer into his arms to drag them down with him to his sea castle, dark hair softly swaying with the green algae in the icy water.

Tilting his head, Zillah bestowed special attention on the boy's nipples, cleaning them with deft fingers. A half bloody water droplet hung from one of them, stretching its heavy belly towards the disturbed, calmly splashing surface of the water, and Zillah thought it looked perfect.

Nothing shivered under Zillah's touch and his breath hitched from the excitement that rushed through him. Feeling Zillah's hands glide over him like that was better than any touch he had ever experienced in his young life, and it soothed him like nothing else could.

His dark eyes closed and his soft, plump lips parted in a silent sigh as blood rushed to his small nipples when Zillah started to pay special attention to them and they rose to meet his touch in excited invitation.

"Please, daddy" he whispered, completely swept away from the magic of this place, from the intimacy of Zillah's touch and the warm tendrils of worship that had woven itself into Nothing's soul. He let his palms slide up along Zillah's thighs, up to his hips where he rested them to steady himself and just feel his lover with is own hands, too. "I love you. Don't ever leave me behind, okay? I will do anything for you."

"My lovely boy," Zillah muttered, his hands resting for a moment to cup Nothing's high cheeks. "I won´t leave you behind. You are my son now, remember? I´m your daddy, I love you. And you are such a good boy... Most of the times." Zillah added that last sentence with a faintly amused smile, before he moved his head to place a soft, barely-there-kiss on Nothing's slightly parted lips. There was nothing sexual about it this time; it was a simple gesture of affection Zillah seldomly showed, simply because he was a selfish, uncaring creature by nature. But that had been before had had a son, and even though he did use and abuse Nothing on a regular basis for his own amusement, or simply to make his point that he was the alpha vampire in this ragtaged household, it was just who Zillah was. It did not mean that he did not have any feelings for Nothing, on the contrary. Zillah did love Nothing in his own, peculiar and twisted way, and this was why Nothing _especially_ became a target to his father´s attacks; because Nothing had power over Zillah like no one else ever had.

"You did well today." Zillah let his hands drop, continuing his task of washing Nothing's smooth chest with a slightly bored expression. "I think you deserve a reward."

Nothings eyes lit up as a bright smile spread on his lips, because getting praise from Zillah was about as rare as winning the state lottery. He knew better than to comment on it though, because then Zillah would get all defensive and figure out something to divert Nothing's attention from it.

"A reward?" he asked instead, curiosity peaked and excitement making his heart beat faster. "What kind of reward?" He slid closer to Zillah's body, kissing his chest in a soft, chaste way just to feel his cool, smooth skin against his lips.

"Don´t be so impatient," Zillah mockingly scolded, rolling his eyes as his fingers found their way back down to a hard nub. Well, Nothing was clean enough now. They could get started. Abruptly standing, Zillah pulled his long hair back, delightfully shivering at the cold breeze that nipped on his wet skin, and waded through the water to the van. Once he was back he grabbed his clothes and quickly pulled them over his slender body, lit a new cigarette and inhaled the sweet, drugged smoke quickly, before handing it over to Nothing.

"Don´t dress yet. Lay down on the mattress for me and you will get your reward." He smirked, sharp teeth flashing in the darkness that didn't do much to their eyes, and turned around to make an inviting gesture inside the van.

Nothing felt a delicious rush of anticipation as he got into the van, taking a deep drag from the joint and feeling the drug rush through his system. He liked getting high like this, liked to spice things up. He took another drag before he passed the cigarette back and got down on the mattress like Zillah had requested.

He wasn't cold anymore despite the chilling bath, and he giggled excitedly as he stretched out on the filthy mattress, looking up at Zillah with a sultry expression on his pretty face.

"I'm all yours, daddy" he purred, stretching his arms up over his head, exposing himself in a very tempting, suggestive manner.

"Do with me as you please."

"I will."

Zillah sounded rather confident about that, as he got into the van, searching for something in a pile of rubbish that built up in one corner of the car. Between empty, rotten smelling bottles, candy wrapping papers and several belongings of former victims, Zillah eventually found what he had been searching for, and kept it hidden in his palm. Turning back to the mattress, Zillah crawled onto his eager, patiently waiting son to straddle his lap.

"It is long overdue that you get one."

Zillah poked with a pointy nail into Nothing's left, shivering nipple, that was still ringed with a few cold droplets of lake water. Green eyes shifted to dark, almost black ones for a moment, before Zillah finally summoned the needle in his hand and a lighter. Tilting his head, the vampire sparked the flame and held the silvery, sharp end over it. The yellow-blue fame greedily licked at the metal, sterilizing it, burning all herds of infection away. Zillah's own nipples had hardened around the rings in his soft flesh, bulging underneath his tight shirt. "Give me one of your earrings."

Nothing felt a shudder of anticipation run through his body when he saw Zillah sterilize the needle. He remembered the time he had his ears pierced by the help of a friend. It had stung but definitely been worth it.

He reached up and removed one of the loops penetrating his ear and held it ready, looking up at Zillah with his own eyes growing even darker, mirroring his father's excitement. He knew that it would hurt a hell of a lot more than having an earlobe pierced, but he didn't care. His eyes traveled down Zillah's torso and lingered at his pierced nipples, savoring the arousing sight of them and a sense of pride welled up inside him.

His young body reacted as well, raising the small pink bud in invitation as Zillah played with it and flicked it with his sharp nail. Nothing shivered again, smiling at his daddy in hardly concealed anticipation, feeling his body once more react positively to Zillah's mere presence by presenting him with a very proud arousal.

Zillah briefly considered offering Nothing another drag from the joint, to lessen the pain a bit, but then he decided that he wanted to see it on Nothing's face. Whether the excitement was from pain or pleasure, Zillah loved to see it on his son´s face. So instead he stuck the wet end of the self-made cigarette between his lips and snapped the lighter shut. The needle was glowing red in the darkness for a moment.

"Sit still now. You wouldn´t want me to accidently pierce your heart, hm?" Ah, Zillah would know how to avoid that, but even the knowledge that he could do it, that Nothing's life was in his hands gave him some twisted thrill. Leaning forward, Zillah's tongue darted out to like away the water droplet´s around the hard bud, to disinfect the rosy flesh with his spit. Lazily he let it flick over the flesh a few times, before placing a final, light kiss onto it and then withdrew. His pointy nails held it, pulling the nipple up a bit, and then, quickly, the warm needle bit through the flesh like through warm butter.

Sharp pain shot through Nothing's tender flesh, and for a brief moment the pain was painted on his face as he moaned softly and took it in. It hurt alright, hurt like a bitch, but oh god, it felt so good, too! He looked into Zillah's eyes as he winced, and a smile curled at the corners of his lips despite the throbbing he felt from his pierced nipple.

"You already pierced my heart" he whispered without breaking eye contact even for a second. The pain mingling with affection in his gaze was strong and unrelenting, and he reached up with his hand and softly caressed Zillah's hip. A single involuntary tear slid down from the corner of his black kohl smeared eye, painting his cheek with a wet trail down to his temple and disappearing into his black dyed hair.

Zillah rewarded the sweet words with just another smile, taking the time to brush away the black swirling tear that rolled from Nothing's eyes.

Then he focused back on his task.

Slowly, Zillah pulled the needle out through the hole he just had created, feeling the raw flesh cling to the metal. It did look hurtful, and Zillah's own nipple twitched in excitement as they remembered their own virginity being taken. A thin crimson pool filled the empty tunnel as the needle withdrew and trickled onto a white chest, but it was licked off before it could stain more of the young skin.

"Give me the ring."

Nothing reached up with a trembling hand and handed over the ring he had held there while Zillah pierced him. It hurt, but Zillah's warm tongue licking off the blood soothed him and made him close his eyes as he took in the sensations.

It didn't matter what Zillah chose to do to him. He didn't care if Zillah one day decided to kill him for the mere fun of it, as long as he got to stay until then. Going back was no option for him, and now that he knew exactly what he truly was, he felt a peace in his soul that had never been there before.

He was even proud of the possessive, often cruel games Zillah decided to play with him, because Nothing knew that it was a cover up for something Zillah would never allow himself to admit in any other way. Zillah didn't let his feelings be seen, but by marking Nothing like this, and by claiming him the way he did it was as obvious to Nothing as if Zillah had shouted it out loud. It was Zillah's way of declaring his love. Nothing knew it, Christian knew it, even Twig and Molochai never questioned it. Maybe, deep down, even Zillah himself knew it, too.

Nothing bit his lower lip and prepared for the sting the entering of the metal would bring, and he looked up at Zillah's face, smiling faintly and waiting patiently for Zillah to have his fun.

Zillah looked at the little silver crescent in his palm for a moment, before wrapping his fingers around it. Instead of pushing it through the wound in Nothing's nipple however, he reached for his own shirt to pull it over his head, leaving his chest bare. Then he fumbled with the ring in his own bud, easily pulling it out. With a faint smirk, he held the glittering item up for Nothing to see it, before lowering it again and quickly push it through the soft flesh. In a way it resembled a certain ritual that wasn´t supposed to be executed between father and son, but then again they had never cared much about conventions anyway.

In that night, their bond was sealed in an unholy marriage, a ritual that glued them together for eternity. With an inaudible click, Zillah closed the ring, letting his nail brush over it, before fixing Nothing's earring to his own chest.

"Till death do us apart." The father leaned down to capture the son´s lips in a kiss that concluded their bonding by the lake of Eden.

Nothing gave in to the kiss with a devotion so intense that no words could better convey just how much this meant to him. He clung to Zillah and buried his fingers in his beautiful hair, playing with the colored strands and enjoying the silky softness of it.

"Till death do us apart" he whispered back, sealing the pact forever when the kiss ended, and he smiled proudly as he once more met Zillah's eyes and let himself drown in them.

His entire body was aching for Zillah, yearned for him to complete their union in flesh as well as in spirit, and he reached up to pull Zillah to him and let his hands roam over his beautiful body. "Make love to me" he whispered, letting his hands slide down to firm buttocks and squeeze encouragingly. "Please, daddy."

"You´re insatiable, aren´t you?" Zillah chuckled, a low, deep sound that easily rolled off his throat. Underneath him, Nothing was hard, but so was Zillah. Grinding his hips a bit, Zillah let his lips wander over Nothing's throat, feeling the warmth pulsing underneath thin skin. He was wondering if he should grant Nothing's wish; it was very tempting of course, but also, Nothing had to learn some restraint. And who was better fitting to teach him that than Zillah, his father?

Besides, there was something else Zillah wanted. "I will make love to you, my dear... but first, you have to do something for me, all right?"

Nothing whimpered a little because he was so aroused it almost hurt, and his teenage hormones was raging in his bloodstream.

"Anything, daddy, I will do anything" the young boy panted, desperate in his need and aroused completely out of his mind. "Please, daddy, please, don't make me wait, _please_!" He didn't care how needy he sounded and he almost sobbed when that well known smile grazed Zillah's lips. "Please don't make me wait." But deep down Nothing knew that Zillah got a kick out of this, and that chances were he would have to wait for a long time.

"Well, the faster you drive, the earlier you might be relieved," Zillah all but purred, giving Nothing's freshly pierced nipple one last lick, before getting up from his position on the mattress, to crawl into the front seat. On the other side of the lake, barely noticeable, there were lights shining through the trees that could have been mistaken for frozen butterflies. It was a town however, and Zillah had just declared it their new destination.

tbc?

* * *

**bonjourmeadow:** Ah yes, I have almost finished Drawing Blood, but personally I like Lost Souls better. DB isn´t as much a page turner as LS is, but maybe you think differently? Let me know if you have read it! And how did your english teacher like the book? Was she bothered about the incest?

**natzilla:** Haha, yes, Barry´s your typical, cliché fat police man ;) I am impressed that you noticed our noble intentions, of course the corrupt police man has to die, what else did you expect from us *cough*

**PyroRoxas:** Vampiric brain porn is teh best! I hope you got some sleep in the meantime, 5 days without it sounds terrible! And you know, if it had been me opening that van I would have sit down as well, with a cold beer and enjoy the show :D

**Many thanks to all our readers and reviewers, we appreciate your comments very much!**


	6. Chapter 6

*Chapter 6*

They would find an oil station, most likely, where they could buy some booze and cigarettes with dead Barry's money. And then they would drive through town, till they found some backyard bar where they served cheap alcohol, where the air was full of gray swirling cigarette smoke and too loud music, where tough guys were wielding the billiard cue, oozing testosterone out of every pore of their bodies.

Yes, that was where they were going.

Nothing had to bite his disappointment back as he got up and started struggling with his clothes. It was somewhat of a struggle to tug himself back into his tight pants, and it was far from a painless experience to walk back to the driver's seat and bite it down. No way was he going to admit to Zillah just how uncomfortable this was, because he just wasn't ready to give the smug vampire that kind of satisfaction.

His nipple was throbbing painfully, but that part only excited Nothing more, and he managed a pretty smug smile when he finally settled in the drivers seat. He had turned out to be a pretty good actor when he really put his mind to it, and he didn't want to give Zillah the satisfaction of seeing him squirm. He started up the engine and pretended that everything was completely normal when he turned the van around and turned towards Zillah with an almost provocatively lazy expression, waiting for Zillah's instructions.

"So, where do you want to go, daddy?" His voice had the perfect blend of youthful innocence and corrupted knowledge, and his dark eyes were shining in both admiration and challenge. Two could play that game…

"Get us to that town," Zillah replied in his own languid voice, seemingly unaffected and not very impressed. Inwardly he wasn´t so indifferent however. He was a schemer, a manipulator and he didn't like it when he was being denied his amusement.

The van drove backwards over dried needles and was soon back on the road. Again the endless band of the road stretched before them and silence engulfed them. Unnerved, Zillah pushed the broken button of the radio, some jazz music filling the silence between them. Nothing hadn´t even asked what Zillah's new plans evolved around... Well, he would know soon enough. It was a mystery to Zillah why Nothing affected him so much. Was it really just the bond of the blood they shared? He didn't know. He didn't want to think about it either. Things were the way they were and naturally Zillah didn't trouble himself much (even though Nothing was troubling him quite a lot). For a moment Zillah was wondering what Christian and Molochai and Twig were doing, but the thought slipped his mind all too soon.

The lights of the city had come closer and closer until they could make out the first houses. Somewhere, a dog barked. They passed a forgettable 'Welcome to ...' sign, Zillah didn't pay any attention too, and followed the main street to the center of the town that looked like all the others around here.

"Drive slower," Zillah instructed, his eyes scanning the dark shops and houses that flanked their sides. There was almost no one out on the streets at that time of the night, but the ones who were surely had a goal, and it would most likely lead Nothing and Zillah to the right place.

Of course Nothing's curiosity was efficiently peeked, and it was a struggle for him to keep his questions to himself, but he was determined not to let Zillah have everything for free. Nothing loved him unconditionally, but he wasn't a puppet – or at least he didn't want to be, so he was determined to make Zillah work for it, too.

He drove the car as instructed and tried to keep his curious glances at Zillah to himself. It gave him a weird sense of pride to be able to agitate Zillah, mostly because he knew that Zillah very rarely let anybody get to him. He was the unconditional leader of their group, and not even Christian was able to defy him. So yes, it made Nothing tingle a little to know that he had that effect on Zillah sometimes. Mostly because it was evidence to the fact that Zillah wasn't as cold as he liked to let them all believe. And Nothing would do anything to mean something to Zillah.

"Where are we going?" he finally asked, as he could see that they were somehow following a group of young people. "Are you still hungry?"

Zillah's features relaxed just in the tiniest way, almost unnoticeable, if not for those who knew him.

"You will see..."

Zillah's eyes were focused on the few dark shadows on the scarcely lighted street. The tone of the city had changed; they were in an area with old, abandoned warehouses, patches with burnt grass, littered with old bottles and trash easing the sight from the dark, run down houses. From a distance the wind carried the faint sound of raw music.

"Park the van over there," Zillah instructed, waiting for Nothing to struggle with the big vehicle. Driving down a straight road was very different from trying to get through two very close standing shacks...

Eventually, they made it though, even in time before Zillah could impatiently snap at his son, and they left the car, walking down the empty street. There were no street lamps here anymore, but that was no problem for vampire eyes. Their ears lead them surely towards a run-down biker bar anyways, lots of motorcycles lining up before them.

"Did you take the money and the gun with you?" Zillah asked, casually, but in a low tone so no one heard them. The door of the bar just burst open and a bull of a man, blood streaming from his head, stumbled into the dust. A few others, standing around in groups with beer bottles in hand laughed at him.

Nothing stared at the bleeding man, his instincts not failing to make his mouth water at the smell and sight of fresh blood despite his full belly. But he stayed close to Zillah, enjoying the confident air surrounding him. Despite Zillah's lithe form and short stature he matched and radiated the confidence of every single biker present, and Nothing felt nothing but pride as they walked past the confused, bleeding man.

Nothing knew that they could easily get in trouble at a place like this, so he didn't regret stuffing Barry's gun in the back hem of his pants.

"I got what we need" he said to Zillah, staying close but not showing any signs of uncertainty. Despite his youth he walked with a proud expression, knowing very well that according to this lot he was a _pretty boy_, and that although they would never admit it, a huge temptation to claim and dominate.

"What's your plan, daddy? They're looking at us like we were candy."

"Funny, hm? Since they are so much more... delectable..." Zillah licked over his sharp teeth as they walked past the drunk, bleeding rocker on the dusty ground. The smell of deep crimson was curling up into his nose and Zillah's long lashes fluttered. However, he forced his burning, green eyes away. They were not here to drink, at least not blood...

When they entered the bar, only a few heads turned, languidly, as they expected just one of their comrades. The music was loud and shrill, and absolutely lovely. A few more heads turned, people were muttering and laughing at them, but it was not enough yet to make them the center of attention. They probably looked to the bikers like two gothic kids that had decided to play hard guys or something; amusing at best, annoying at worst.

Zillah didnt care; his relatively small stature towered protectively over Nothing, as they walked through the smokey, steamy hot bar towards the full counter. Some bikers were playing billiard, darts, or cards, there was loud laughter and heated screaming and discussing. It was cramped in here, and sweaty, hot body rubbed against sweaty, hot body, but unconsciously, a small path opened for Zillah and Nothing to walk along and reach the counter without having to bump into anyone or push them away.

Confidently, Zillah leaned on the spotted, splintered sticky wood, demanding "Tequila. Two of them."

The bartender looked at Zillah and Nothing for a bit with a scrutinizing eye. He was wiping a glass off with a questionable looking towel, not really seeming to give a damn.

"Aren't you kids a bit young to be in here?" he drawled, letting his gaze wander from Zillah to Nothing. "You're not allowed to bring your puppy in here" he added, looking at Nothing like he was indeed a piece of candy that could be devoured with the eyes alone.

Nothing's eyes turned darker as he narrowed his gaze and stared back at the bartender fiercely.

"I'm not a puppy!" he spat angrily.

"You sure look like one, doll" the bartender replied unimpressed. He let his gaze wander back to Zillah, and at least they had to give him credit for his bravery. He didn't even flinch as he looked into Zillah's burning green acid gaze.

"Alright, he's got balls, the little one. I'll serve ya, but I don't want any trouble in my bar." He reached for two shot glasses and poured the tequila.

"We wouldn´t dare," Zillah chirped, as he got the two shots, and pushed the second one towards Nothing.

"Here, have some, puppy," the elder smirked, actually liking the name. Zillah downed the shot without neither salt nor lemon, just letting the burning alcohol roll down his throat. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a group of bulky men, looking at them and shaking their heads in disapproval and he was almost certain that he had heard the word 'kindergarten' being spat. Unimpressed, Zillah turned back towards the bartender, the blinking Budweiser sign behind the man drawing green shadows onto Zillah's face, melting with the green of his eyes.

"Another two. And a pack of cigarettes, if you may please." This seemed the right man, the one who knew the scene, the one silently in control here. This was his bar, judging from the easy and somewhat loving way he moved behind the counter; too carefully for it to be just an employee. Zillah just had to ask the right questions - after he got another drink.

Nothing took the tequila shot and swallowed it down, trying not to wince. The strong liquor burned his throat and made his head tingle for a sec, but he was used to the buzz and could hold is own.

The bartender smirked as he saw Nothing place the glass on the counter with a sharp sound as if the young boy was trying to insist on being tough – which he probably was, since he was here at this hour.

"What brings you two to these parts?" he asked as he poured a second drink and fished out a fresh pack of cigarettes and slid them across the counter to Zillah.

"We don't see a lot of your kind around here." He smirked again secretively, not really revealing exactly what he meant with those words.

"We were just being curious." Zillah ripped the pack open with his long nails, putting a cigarette between his lips that smelled a lot stronger than the stuff they normally smoked. He lightened it while elegantly stepping aside as one of the biker fell from the barstool beside them, mumbling drunken curses.

"It is the puppy´s birth day tonight and I want something special for him." Off-handedly, Zillah put the lighter away after a brief, appreciative look at his son. The dim light suited Nothing so well. Turning back towards the barman, Zillah smiled, showing a bit of his sharp teeth and asked, amused, "What kind do you think we are?"

The bartender's gaze wandered to Zillah's sharp incisors for a second, lingering there until a small smile spread on his lips.

"The only _right_ kind" he said then, putting his towel away and resting his hands on the smooth surface, leaning closer over the bar.

Nothing stared in amazement as the bartender locked eyes with Zillah, like some kind of soundless communication, and a moment later the man behind the bar discreetly revealed a pair of perfectly shaped fangs, just like Christian's.

"I suppose it's customary for me to ask how you come?" the bartender whispered, letting his gaze move to Nothing for a moment. "Congratulations on the happy occasion, puppy."

Nothing felt the bartender's eyes bore into him, in a somewhat similar way Zillah's did, although not as strongly. But there was no question about it – this man was a fullblooded vampire, no doubt about it!

Nothing let his eyes roam over the vampire's features, now that the man suddenly wasn't just a nobody. The most noticeable thing at first was his eyes. They were a pale blue that seemed to be the same color as ice, and they stroke Nothing as truly beautiful, reminding him of winter and cold, clear nights. His face was smooth, his jaw firm and sculpted with high cheekbones and a single black tear was tattooed below his left eye.

His hair was tied in a loose ponytail, hiding its actual length from sight, and the darkness of the bar hid its color. Nothing got the feel that seeing it pool around his shoulders would make goosebumps raise on his skin, and he kept wondering if he was just imagining the amazing silver shine the caught when a certain stray of light hit the bartender's head from somewhere in the bar.

Nothing wondered how he hadn't noticed the obvious beauty to the bartender as soon as they entered the place. Maybe it was the lighting, or the way the bartender held himself halfway in the shadows most of the time. Maybe he had just been judgmental because of the raunchy place and the disgusting clientele. But now it occurred to him that the bartender truly had a rare appeal that he just seemed very, very cunning at concealing until he chose to let it out.

The darkness hid the rest of the bartender's body from further assessment and Nothing forced himself to concentrate on his second drink, reaching for it and gulping it down greedily before he reached up and snatched the cigarette from Zillah's lips to have a deep drag himself.

"What's your name?" he asked with a nonchalant gaze, his dark eyes at one time curious and challenging.

The bartender smirked at Nothing, definitely not missing the beauty of the young boy. "Gideon" he answered before he poured another drink for the both of them.

"Gideon, I see," Zillah purred, but his eyes had gone colder. Nothing seemed to be awfully interested in this man now, which, in all actuality, Zillah did not appreciate.

This place was a stinking, disgusting hellhole anyway, and now that they had found their source there was no need for sweet talk any longer.

"We need a piercer." Zillah's long nails impatiently drummed on the counter, before he roughly snatched the cigarette back and blew blue smoke into Gideon´s pretty face. Under different circumstances (Nothing not being with him), Zillah might have appreciated a bit of talking, blood sharing and maybe even a fuck (he didn't doubt that it´d be a worthy struggle for domination he would win, despite his smaller statue), but he didn't feel like it now.

Gideon raised an eyebrow as he watched Zillah's frown. He didn't seem the least bit phased by Zillah's rude behavior, and he definitely didn't miss the unspoken claim in the air.

"You look like you think I'm going to claim your charge, green eyes" he said, thoroughly unsatisfied with Zillah's rude ignoring his question about their 'diplomatic' intentions. "May I remind you that you ventured into _my _territory, and that I have been nothing but welcoming so far." His brows were furrowed and the pale blue in his eyes seemed to turn almost silver.

Nothing sensed the warning in Gideon's appearance, and he shrugged a little. He knew that he had triggered Zillah's outburst, and that it had been a mistake to even pay Gideon this much attention, despite his fascination with meeting one of their own kind. The last thing they needed was a vampire as their enemy.

"What do you want with a piercer in the middle of the night?" Nothing asked, looking at Zillah and completely ignoring Gideon's fascinating gaze. "Didn't you play enough already?"

Zillah lifted a brow at Gideon, holding his finger up in a gesture to tell the man he should wait a minute and then turned towards Nothing, wryly lifting a brow. "Since when do I have to justify my actions before you?"

The brow arched higher, and another lungful of smoke was slowly dragged from the cigarette. "Thought so. Now, you remember that you promised to do something for me, don´t you?"

His long nailed finger was still keeping Gideon waiting, as Zillah was about to finish that father-son-business first. It was to irritate that annoying vampire they just met, because clearly, he couldn´t just come up, stick his ugly nose into Zillah's business and expect to get the attention he didn't deserve. And on the other hand, Zillah just hated it to be questioned, especially in front of other people of their kind. Nothing was undermining his authority, and Zillah wouldn´t have it!

Nothing felt that flare of rebellion spark in his stomach. He didn't like to be berated like that in front of Gideon, one of their own kind, and stand out like a fool for it. But he also knew that he was threading on thin ice. Zillah could get really cruel if he set his mind to making his point, and Nothing didn't want to provoke Zillah in front of Gideon. After all Zillah meant everything to him, and he wanted him to look good. The way Gideon was looking at him he might as well make it clear where he belonged anyways, so Nothing bit back his urge to rebel and nodded instead.

"Yes, daddy" he replied submissively and bowed his head a little in silent surrender. "What is it you wish me to do?"

Gideon watched the powerplay unfold before him and raised an eyebrow. Nothing had struck him as a wild and rebellious little one, so to see him surrender like that surprised him a little. On the other hand he wasn't the least bit surprised to find Zillah stake his claim right here and now, since Gideon had already challenged him a little. Hmm… A feisty one, possessive and beautiful to boot, this Zillah. Not the worst combination Gideon had ever come across…

"You´ll see in time." Zillah's face did not show any expression at all, it was as cold as carved in ice. His inward gloating might only have showed in his brighter shining, acid eyes. Great, now that they had settled this, he could focus on the other matter. At least he had the decency to not interrupt them...

His finger curled down, as he turned to face the man, aware that a few of the bikers observed them, but over the loud music that drowned out every other sound to a dull whisper, their conversation would be relatively safe.

"You must apologize," Zillah purred with a toothy smile that didn't reach his eyes, finally taking the time to size the man in front of him up and down. Not bad, actually. Not bad at all.

"My son just hit puberty. Kids." He rolled his jade eyes a bit. "We come in peace, actually. We are just looking for someone who can do a decent piercing job. You seem like a man who would know..."

A slightly flirty, suggestive purr had crept into Zillah's voice, the one he used to entice people of all races, to catch them in his sticky spider web and let them dance like puppets once they got entangled.

Gideon looked into Zillah's eyes, and he certainly wasn't blind for the lure here. Zillah's beauty was stunning – otherworldly even – but Gideon had been around for a long time, and he knew how it worked. But despite his awareness of it, it was very easy to be lured by that soft purr and those piercing acid green eyes. Despite his efforts he couldn't shake it completely, despite his own equally mesmerizing gaze.

"You need to see Giribaldi downtown" he said without breaking eye contact. "He will do a good job and he keeps his place clean. You got a place to stay for the night?"

Nothing was relieved to see Zillah address Gideon in a somewhat civil manner, and he wondered if they would get a chance to get to know Gideon better, or if Zillah would want them to move on without making any closer acquaintances. But he would leave it up to Zillah to decide and see what part Zillah wanted him to play. This conversation was grown-up talk, and instead Nothing leaned against the bar counter and looked around the bar.

"No, not yet. Are you offering one?" Zillah's lashes dropped just slightly, as his gaze fell onto the small bowl of salted peanuts in front of him, picking on and sneaking it from between his fingertips with a sensual lick of his tongue. Just a second later the small crunching noise of it being crushed between sharp teeth faded into the music.

His hand dived into the bowl again, holding it up for Nothing to catch it. Zillah was very well aware that in these circles such behavior was not usually tolerated; it was 'gay' and the tough guys didn't like it, of course. However, Zillah didn't give a flying fuck, he was a superior being to all breathing things in this room.

Nothing didn't give a shit either, and he didn't hesitate to reach up and lick over Zillah's offering, sucking in the small peanut and along with it Zillah's fingers which he laved with his eager tongue and wet lips in the most sultry manner.

Behind the counter Gideon swallowed hard as he watched the provocative display of affection before him, and he could feel the mood in the bar shift. This was dangerous and he knew it, but _oh god_ it looked so good, and Gideon felt his libido come to life.

In his mind he saw vivid, sexual images of the pretty young boy writhing in pleasure beneath the beautiful green eyed vampire before him, and maybe even himself, but before he could zoom in on the fantasy he was called back to reality when several of the patrons in the bar started to scramble up from their chairs.

"Such a couple of faggots!" shouted one while others gathered behind him.

"Stupid thing to come here and advertize your little fuck toy, stranger!" added another.

"Come here, boy, lets show you what a _real_ man is!"

Laughter roared from the bikers and slowly they stepped closer to the bar counter.

However, Gideon was in no mood to have his bar smashed up, and before anybody got any further, he pulled out a shotgun from below the counter and loaded it with a loud snap.

"Knock it off!" he shouted, his voice loud and clear and not wavering even the slightest. Gideon was a confident man and used to handle the rough crowd. "Get out of my bar before I call the cops or take matters into my own hands!"

It seemed like Gideon had a lot of authority here, because most of the crowd dissolved immediately and several of the trouble makers went for the door. When the crisis was averted Gideon put the shotgun away and looked at Zillah again with a serious glint in his pale blue eyes.

"If you decide to visit Giribaldi tonight, I advise you to be on alert. This ain't no pretty neighborhood. But yeah, I'm offering. I live upstairs and you're welcome to join me at my place."

"Excellent."

Not in the least bit fazed, Zillah pulled his finger from Nothing's mouth, to give it a long suck himself, before getting of his barstool, taking one last, deep drag and pushing the cigarette out in the overflowing ashtray.

"We will see you in a bit then... Gideon. Let´s go."

The last part was meant for Nothing and came out a lot more ordering and less sweet. Zillah had noticed the fire starting to burn in the vampire´s eyes when he and his son had been playing. Well, the night was still young and Gideon was beautiful enough. He´d make for another great pet.

The unfriendly, and occasionally hateful glares went ignored as Zillah and Nothing left the bar through a path that opened up for them, flanked by unamused looking bikers. Now they were the center of attention, all right. Zillah held his head high, appearing much taller than he actually was, and escaped with Nothing into the cool, fresh night again without any incidents.

Tbc

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, but we´re almost finished with the story (at least we wrote 99% of it, there´s still a few chapters to come). To spice things up a bit we created a new character, Gideon, to see where it would lead us. We thought that surely there must be more vampires around... He´s a bartender like Christian, though their personalities are quite different^^ We hope you liked the new chapter and we´d love to hear your opinion on it!**

**bonjourmeadow: **Sweet! Yes, violence isn´t everyone´s cup of tea, though personally I think it spices a story quite well^^ On the other hand... Lost Souls wasn´t that violent, was it? Well, there´s vampires who drink blood, but otherwise...

**PyroRoxas**: Yay, I´m glad you got some much needed sleep, it´s very important and fun to sleep XD I guess Zillah´d totally agree with me on that, for some reason I think he´s a pretty lazy person when he´s not being evil and bitchy XD

**alexholly:** Thank you so much for the compliment! Since we really put a lot of effort into keeping the characters and the mood true to the book we are very happy that you think we succeeded. Hm, I have Exquisite Corpse lying next to my bed, and I will definitely start to read it, once college stuff calmes down a bit *sigh* But I am very much looking forward to it! So far the only other book I read was Drawing Blood^^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once they were outside, Zillah lit another cigarette, walking over the sandy ground, just to notice that he had no idea where that piercer was. Reaching out with his mind to Gideon, he got a terse description, and with a smirk he turned back to Nothing, laying an arm around his shoulders as they started to walk down the dark alleys of this rundown, shabby area.

"Now this was fun, wasn´t it?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Nothing's smile was equally cunning and sharp. Of course he had enjoyed it, like he always did when Zillah played his dangerous games.

"You're devious, Zillah" he whispered, leaning into Zillah's embrace as they went. "One day you will have us killed."

It wasn't an accusation but a mere stating a fact, and he smiled with the same alluring charm as if he had just uttered his undying love out aloud.

They walked down the dark, deserted alley towards the piercing parlor Gideon had told them about, and Nothing felt the thrill of excitement flare in his blood. They walked for a while before Nothing spoke again.

"You want Gideon, don't you?" he asked innocently as if it was the most natural thing to talk about.

"Maybe I do. He is pretty." Zillah took another drag from the cigarette before throwing it aside, the gleaming butt slowly dying in the darkness like a fire fly running out of energy.

They had stopped before a rusty trailer, and something shot out at them from a shadowed corner, baring wet, sharp teeth and giving a menacing bark. The rottweiler stopped mere inches before their feet, heavily drooling, needle fangs glistening in the moonlight.

Lifting a brow, Zillah suddenly jerked forward, showing off his own canines and giving a hiss that sent the watchdog running back into his corner with a pathetic wail, tail between his legs. Animals instinctively knew when to hoist the white flag; in many ways they were actually a lot smarter than their owners.

Looking up again, Zillah took in the formerly silver trailer, a dusty sign informing them that apparently, their piercer lived and worked here. Pinned to the door were some blotched pictures of the man's work, but Zillah didn't care to take a closer look. Instead, his small fist hit the door with a loud bang that echoed through the 'studio', causing a reaction only a few minutes later when the door was roughly jerked open and a shaved head with bleary eyes and dark shadows poked out, clearly pissed off.

"What the fuck, man! It's 3 am in the fucking morning!"

Nothing moved forward and looked up at he bald man, turning on his prettiest, most innocent expression.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we really needed to see you right away. We were told you were the best, and we can't wait until morning. May we come inside?" His pretty dark painted eyes caught Giribaldi's gaze and pleaded for his sympathy.

This was Nothing's territory, luring people in and seducing them with praise and feigned innocence – or sexual temptation like he had done with the policeman. Nothing looked so young and his beauty was breathtaking – a fact he had already learned to use expertly to his advantage when they were on the prowl for fresh blood or simply needed to convince others to help them. And now he looked up at the piercer with a pleading, alluring look of innocent need and desperation.

„You may not, asshole, it´s 3 am in the fucking morning," the piercer repeated, but with less fervor. He still looked cranky and in desperate need for sleep, but his stance had relaxed a bit.

Zillah gave a dramatic sigh, turned to his son and snatched the money out of his pocket, flailing it before the man's nose like a meaty bone to a mongrel. „Look, it is urgent. Gideon sent us, he said you were the best and we really need to get this done tonight."

Uncertain, Giribaldi let his gaze shift from the arched eyebrow of the blond guy to the money, and finally shrugged, rubbing his stubbly chin, before he stepped away from the door.

„C'mon in."

Zillah winked at his son in a slightly haughty manner (Nothing still had to learn that if your looks didn't get you anywhere, money always did), and followed the man into the trailer.

It was a bit messy, dirty cups of coffee and old liquor stood everywhere on the shabby furniture, but Giribaldi lead them into the separated back of his home, pushing aside a plastic curtain to reveal a relatively clean chair and several bags of sterile needles and other tools he needed for his work.

„What ya want?" Giribaldi didn't turn, as he reached for a cup of cold coffee, shaking his head to wake up.

„My son decided to get a tongue piercing tonight."

Nothing's eyes widened in surprise and, honestly, a bit of shock too.

"I… I did?" He looked from Zillah to the sterile – and suddenly quite terrifying – instruments on the table, feeling his face go a bit pale.

"I mean… ow!"

Trust Zillah to make up something sadistic. Nothing knew that it was another one of his tests, another demonstration of his power and control, and it scared Nothing a little. Not that he wouldn't do it – of course he would, but what if something went wrong? He didn't have Zillah's abilities to regenerate – at least not fully developed yet – and he couldn't really imagine what he would do if he lost sensitivity in his tongue.

But, on the other hand he could definitely see the kink in having a tongue piercing, too. He wasn't _that_ scared after all, and now that he was thinking about it, and the initial shock faded, he kinda liked the idea. A much more self assured smile spread on his lips and he nodded.

"Yeah, I did."

He walked over to the chair and hopped on, determined to take this in stride. He definitely didn't want Zillah to think that he was scared!

Giribaldi frowned his bushy brows at the uncertainty in Nothing's voice, but eventually decided that it wasn´t any of his biz.

„So, you´re the 'father', eh?" He didn´t believe it for one second. The kids probably thought that he wouldn´t do it without a parent´s consent. And, quite frankly, he wouldn´t have done it, hadn´t it been for the three hundred bucks that were nestled safely in his pocket.

„I am," Zillah drawled, affectionately letting his fingers dive through Nothing's raven mane.

„Whatever man."

Giribaldi turned around from the little sink where he had washed his hands thoroughly, a bit of soapy foam still caught in the dark hairs of his bare arms.

„Okay," he said, as he walked over, sitting down on a small stool.

„I´m gonna mark the spot now and clamp it. Then I pierce it and put this buddy," he held up a small rod with two beads he had just ripped out of a plastic back „into your tongue. It´ll be painful and your tongue will swell double its normal size. Speakin' and eatin' will be a bitch for the next two days, but ya tongue got incredible healin´ abilities, that´s the bright side."

He sounded rather routinized and bored about it, especially when he droned „Any questions?"

Nothing shook his head after leaning a little bit into Zillah's caress. It felt so goo, and was a rare display of affection from him that Nothing cherished dearly.

"Just do it, man" he said, trying to shake off the remaining fear and prepare for the pain. "Make sure to do it properly. I don't want the sucker to fall out again!"

As he sat in the chair, waiting for Giribaldi to commence, he noticed the slight throbbing sting in his nipple, and a sultry smile spread on his lips. It occurred to him just how much his life had changed since he left his hopeless, boring life back with his ignorant adoptive parents, and right now he felt more alive than he had ever done before.

He reached up and sought after Zillah's hand, as if to make sure he was still there, and that this was not just another dream. The worst thing that could happen was if he woke up back in his old room now, realizing that he had imagined it all. He trembled a little, both excited and a little bit scared, no matter how determined he was to go through with this.

Zillah didn´t squeeze Nothing's hand back (partially, because he was too busy watching the piercer), but he let his own hand be taken.

Giribaldi just let Nothing open his mouth, clamped the rosy, slick muscle and got it over with using sure, quick movements. When the needle pierced the flesh, Zillah felt Nothing flinch a bit and squeeze harder, but the jewel was quickly put in and Giribaldi put the slightly bloody utensils into the sink.

Green eyes narrowed, Zillah leaned over, grabbing Nothing's chin and critically inspecting the tiny bead, nestled in the raw flesh like a tick, half sucked full.

„How does it feel? Does it hurt?"

Nothing winced as he wriggled his tongue around for a bit.

"Fuck yeah, it hurts!" he moaned, trying to feel the jewel by curling his tongue against his upper lip. "How does it look?"

He met Zillah's eyes and made a very vulgar gesture with his tongue inviting Zillah closer. "But _you_ gotta tell me, if it _works_…"

„It looks just like something I want." Zillah seemed immensely pleased. Nothing's tongue hadn´t fallen off rotting, he could still speak and the pain seemed manageable. Good, so his little experiment had worked.

„Get off the chair, it´s my turn now." Unceremoniously, Zillah pulled Nothing up, to sit down himself, residing on the chair as if it was a throne made just for him. He´d try the piercing out with Nothing later; right now he was impatient on getting his own.

„Wait, that wasn´t the deal man!" Giribaldi objected, crossing his arms over his broad chest „Get outta ma fuckin´ chair ya freak!"

„Shut the fuck up and just do it if you don´t want to have my friend´s parents lawyers tearing your ass apart for mutilating their underage son." Zillah showed his teeth in an absolutely unamused manner, his eyes spitting green venom.

Giribaldi´s lips pressed into a paper thin line, but eventually, he roughly teared another bag open.

„Oh, and just another thing: if you try anything, I´ll kill you. Slowly and painfully. I hope you like needles."

Nothing had not seen that coming, but once Zillah sat in the chair, a weird sense of pride welled up in him. Alright, maybe Zillah had used him as a guinea pig, but instead of looking at it like that, he chose to see it as something they shared – something he had that Zillah wanted, too.

"It will look so sexy on you" he whispered into Zillah's ear, sticking his tongue out and tracing the tip along the shell of his ear. He pulled back then to let Giribaldi work, and settled to watch instead, smirking at the thought of Zillah's convincing negotiation strategies…

Giribaldi wasn´t easily intimidated, and certainly not by such fags, but he was a clever guy, and instinctively he knew that these two meant trouble. He could feel it in his guts. Damn him for letting them in.

His fingers were very calm though, as he worked on Zillah's tongue, quickly pushing in the needle, retrieving it and exchanging the bloody droplet with a silver bead.

Still Zillah hissed at him again as the piercer removed the clamp.

„That. Hurt."

„I did what you wanted, now get the fuck outta he- _what the hell_?"

Shocked, Giribaldi witnessed as Zillah's tongue suddenly swelled to a size it would usually only adopt after a few hours. It grew like a little balloon, but what was even more freaky was that just a moment later, it deflated again as if someone had poked a hole in it. Another one, that was.

„...Holy shit!"

The sound of metal tools cluttering to the ground could be heard as Giribaldi stumbled back against a table. Zillah ignored him, rolling his tongue around, before he grabbed Nothing and shoved it down his throat in a testing, swirling kiss. The little beads clicked together, but it was an interesting experience, and Zillah dived in deeper, demandingly, his grip on his son´s neck strengthening.

Eventually the elder let go, smirking.

„Daddy is very happy now."

It meant that Giribaldi was a lucky bastard, because he would stay alive, since Zillah had plans on putting that new piece of fun into use; namely on Nothing's young, writhing body. The boy surely had earned it...

„Let´s go."

Taking Nothing's hand, Zillah pulled the younger behind him and out of the trailer to take Gideon up on his offer and fuck through the rest of the night till their limbs were sore.

Nothing was all tingles and anticipation when Zillah pulled him outside into the cool night air, and the soul scorching kiss still had him all dizzy and practically cross eyed as they started moving. His tongue was throbbing, and he was beginning to feel the swelling a little bit, but it wasn't as bad as he had expected, especially not when Zillah had crashed their mouths together and kissed him like that. It made Nothing a little breathless to even think about it now, and of course his young anatomy reacted to it instantly.

His low riding jeans hugged his ass tightly as the front of them was filled to an almost painful level, but Nothing ignored it and let Zillah pull him along, down the dark alleyway and back towards Gideon's bar.

He wondered what would happen when they got there. He felt a sting of jealousy at the thought of Gideon, and he wondered how Zillah would allow things to play out. Knowing Zillah it could be equally possessiveness and cruelty, depending on his mood. If Zillah put his mind to it, he could easily decide to force Nothing to sit and watch and never allow him to participate. Nothing didn't really think – or hope – that he would, but he easily could, and Nothing just knew that he wouldn't be able to stand for that.

"I want you so much, daddy" he moaned as they went, maybe as an attempt to convince Zillah not to forget him completely once they got to Gideon's place, and he tightened his hold on Zillah's hand.

"Please, don't make me just watch. I… I want to be with you, too."

"You´ve been such a good boy, why would I do that? I promised you, didn't I?" Zillah had stopped, taking a moment to cup Nothing´s white cheek and lower his head for another kiss, because that really was an interesting sensation with his new gadget.

Before he came to it however, he caught a movement from out of the corner of his eyes.

"Look at those fucking fags. Quite the queens, aren´t they..."

Zillah turned his head, eyes narrowed and dangerous like a poisonous snake right before the killing bite. He wasn´t in the mood for such silliness now, he was horny.

The group of bikers that closed up on them from either side of the alley however, didn´t seem to care much; they were casually swinging their baseball bats and flashing their knives in the nonexistent street light. There were a dozen of them, all tall and strongly built, reeking of leather, alcohol and aggression.

Zillah's small form rose to at least 6 feet, regal, haughty and not very helpful in this particular situation, where running might have been the healthier option.

"I will give you the chance to back down now. Drag your pathetic asses out of my sight and no arm will be done."

Laughter seemed to spread through the ranks of bikers, ringing up into the starless nightsky and they didn't seem to pay any heed to Zillah's warning.

"Listen to the pretty boy squeaking" said one of them, slapping a baseball bat into his rough fist. "One would almost think he actually thinks he stands a chance against us…"

"But look at the puppy" another laughed. "Doesn't he just look fuckable? Come here, little puppy, I've got something for you. Something thick and hard for you to scream over"

Nothing didn't like how this was going, and he stepped back and stayed close to Zillah.

"Get the fuck away from me" he snarled, his pretty, dark eyes narrowed and spitting hate at the men surrounding them. "Leave us alone!"

But the men didn't seem to think any of them posed any threat and they kept moving closer until Nothing reached back and grabbed the gun he had stuck into his pants on his back. He immediately pointed it towards the nearest biker with a snarl.

"Get. The Fuck. Away!"

„Easy, easy, puppy," the man nearest to Nothing apprehensively said, holding his palms up, slowly taking a step back. However, his eyes were still as mean and menacing as a rattle snake´s.

„You might hurt someone with that toy o´yours..."

A few of them laughed, probably trying to play the whole situation off as a joke, to make the two vampires relax and become vulnerable once again.

„Well, that is the whole point of it, asshole." Zillah arched a thin brow, piercing clicking against his front teeth. He was still standing there with narrowed, green eyes, golden hair and soft scarf swaying lightly in the dusty, dark wind. Somewhere further away a dog barked. Maybe Giribaldi´s.

The man, probably not their leader as he seemed somewhat challenged with his small eyes and too large lips sneered, and there was a long moment of deafening silence, packed so much with tension that the air seemed to crackle and spit.

Zillah watched their stalkers from out of the corner of the eye and suddenly a shadow appeared behind Nothing and he swirled around and then all hell broke loose.

It was as if the bikers had decided to act on a secret signal from somewhere, and despite the threat of Nothing's gun, they all rushed forward in an attempt to discourage the young boy before them from using it.

Nothing had never used a gun before, and never really considered what it would be like to use it. Sure, some of his old friends back home had sometimes smuggled a gun stolen from a dad's locker and brought it for their secret gatherings, morbidly fascinated with the promise of death and mutilation such an instrument offered. A few had played a round of Russian Roulette before they chickened out, but Nothing had never really been interested in that. It was too easy in a way, and Nothing wanted more.

But now, standing with the black gun in his hand, pointing it at the incoming aggressors, he knew that he had to use it, if they were to get a chance of getting out of there. They were so many, and Nothing knew that even Zillah was outnumbered here.

"I'm not fucking kidding!" he yelled when somebody moved quickly behind them, and without any further hesitation he pulled the trigger. The blast resounded in the narrow alley, and one of the men howled in pain as the shot blasted into his shoulder.

"The little fucker SHOT me!" he howled, clutching his bleeding shoulder. "Get him! I'm gonna tear that fucking brat apart!"

But Nothing didn't hesitate, and before another one of them got too close, he fired the gun again, not particularly caring where it hit. He knew that they were in trouble, and he was determined not to go down without a fight. He didn't know how they would make it out of this, but he could hear Zillah's snarl as he attacked the nearest biker, and he kept firing to keep them at as much distance as possible.

Zillah didn´t even really notice the gunshot; he was busy being furious and keeping the damn rocker off Nothing´s back. They were like bloated, starved vermin attacking a fresh corpse, ready to be squished underneath Zillah's foot, because sure as hell neither of them was dead, nor would be anytime soon.

Baring his teeth at one of the biker, Zillah jumped right into his ugly face, nails clawing at his eyes, the other holding the wrist with the knife that had been aimed at Zillah. The man was so surprised by the sudden attack he surely hadn´t expected, that he stumbled back, and that was Zillah's chance to dig his nails deep into a juicy eyeball, the hectic fluttering of eyelashes ticking the skin of his forefinger. The man all but roared out his anguish and sunk to his knees, holding his injured eye with a howl.

Blood was dripping from the black painted, sharp nails Zillah held up like a bear ready to strike at his next victim with a snarl.

The guy on the ground whined, screaming with a high pitch „Get the damn fucker!" and the others who had hesitated for a moment, came into motion again.

The corner of Zillah's lips twitched up into a mad, blood lusty smirk as he licked them, flexing the muscles in his lithe back. This could actually be fun!

Nothing felt the rush of bloodlust radiating from Zillah and rolling over Nothing's senses like an avalanche. He wasn't afraid yet – not really – despite the fact that they were massively outnumbered, but he was aware that he wasn't immortal and that he wouldn't be able to withstand the same amount of damage Zillah could. He was still young, and despite his magnificent genes he still had some growing up to do before he would attain the same abilities at regeneration.

But he still had the gun which up until now had managed to keep the attackers at a somewhat safe distance. He knew he hadn't killed anybody yet, but he had wounded at least four, some more severely than others according to their outbursts and moans, and he clung to it, trying to keep the upper hand.

But they were so many, and eventually they got too close. Zillah was off ripping the face off of one of them, and Nothing felt arms grab him from behind, others trying to pry the gun from his hand and he fired it again into the mess of grabbing hands, hitting the closest guy at point blank range, making the biker stumble backwards with a gurgling sound as a river of blood spurts from ripped arteries in his blown out throat.

Zillah was too consumed in his red blooded frenzy to notice much more than the warm heaving bodies around him. The flashing knives and shouts and gurgles and the wonderful, blissful smell of blood everywhere. And thus Nothing was dragged from away, without his father noticing.

It seemed that, realizing that their victims weren't just that easy prey, and a few of them having been taken down already, the biker formed a more efficient order. They just didn't attack randomly anymore, they were building a circle around Zillah, slowly closing in on him.

Zillah snarled, showing off his bloody teeth and claws, when suddenly a heavy leather clad biker with a knife leaped forward, swinging at Zillah's guts. At the same time, as if on command, another of the man shot forward, hitting Zillah on the head with a baseball bat and a crunching noise as the vampire avoided the knife.

Zillah stumbled, hot blood meeting the ground with a soft splash, that was quickly drowned by the scornful laughter of the men. Wet hair stuck to the open flesh and shattered cheekbone, that could only be half seen in the shadows.

He felt dizzy, but not enough to not rise his head and spit fire at the men with his poisonous eyes.

"Now you REALLY pissed me off."

What was it with him and baseball bats?

The biker just laughed again, roaring and howling, deafening almost. The little bitch had gotten what he deserved, and it was quite amusing how he was ranting when in all actuality, blondy was staggering, barely holding himself upright.

So they pointed at him, mocking and laughing some more, but it subsided slowly like a big, fierce river turning into trickling ditch that dried up eventually.

Awkward, heavy silence followed as, right before their very eyes, the wound on Zillah´s face slowly started to close up, soft flesh growing back, bones moving under the crimson, smeared skin, and Zillah´s eyes shone more brilliantly and coldly as ever before. He was smiling again as well, and it was not a good smile.

"Wha-what the hell?" One of them gasped, lowering his knife. "What the hell _are_ you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Zillah's voice had dropped to a low, menacing and insanely amused whisper as he stretched his body, readying himself for some revenge.

"Let me show you..."

It was obvious that Zillah now scared the crap out of several of the men, and furthermore their number had somehow seemed to lessen a bit, but they kept coming at him despite it, and Zillah soon got his hands full.

The bikers seemed to realize that they had to organize, that this wasn't any ordinary enemy, and that Zillah, despite his small stature was in no way an easy opponent.

They did the only thing they knew – they used their weapons, their baseball bats and their knives in an attempt to get the better of the fiercely snarling _creature._

Seeing Zillah's unexplainable healing abilities at work freaked them out, but also drove them to intensify their vicious attacks, fighting not only what they had considered an easy prey, but their own fears as well, and despite Zillah's ruthless skills, he was slowly coming in short. He was bleeding from multiple cuts and bruises, and several severe injuries that slowed him down somewhat. Despite his amazing ability to regenerate in record time, it did wear on his resources and eventually the number of attackers could very well end up being one too many...

Suddenly a loud gunshot sounded through the dark alley, and one of the bikers was slung back against the nearby wall and then fell to the ground with a gaping hole in the back of his scull. Before anybody had a chance to react another shot sounded and slammed into the man currently raising his baseball bat high above his head in an attempt to smash in Zillah's skull.

Confusion struck and the new unknown opponent somewhat managed to split the group of attackers up enough to let Zillah get a chance to gain the upper hand again, and before the gang of attackers could muster a defense they were attacked by a whirl of glistening, silver hair, furious snarls and deadly fangs.

Gideon had entered the scene.

Zillah caught the man´s gaze only for a moment, before he turned around with a growl and busied himself with the next attacker. It did not sit well with the vampire that he had to be rescued like some damsel in distress. There were enough biker to take out his anger on though, and with Gideon here, he only had to be half as wary of being attacked, leaving his worn body enough energy to become the aggressor once again.

Another of the men went down when Zillah tore open his belly, steaming intestines rolling into a puddle on the ground, blood and muddy water splashing in a gory symphony.

Zillah didn´t take the time to gloat, his furious face was buried into another unfortunate biker´s throat the next minute. Out of the corner of his eye, Zillah could see that Gideon had taken care of the rest. Slowly dragging his victim down, Zillah therefore took the time to feast on the man, restoring his energy, filling his body with quick, pulsing liquid. He was soar all over, and it would be a bitch to sit it out till every wound had closed up again, which didn´t lift Zillah's mood exactly.

Eventually the bloody fountain ran dry, and Zillah sat back on the ground, leaning against the next best wall to catch his breath, close his eyes and lick over his wet lips.

Gideon looked at the fallen adversaries with a disgusted scowl, picking up his shotgun where he left it on the ground so he could engage in direct hand to hand combat.

He went to kneel beside Zillah, checking out his injuries without any concern for Zillah's obvious disapproval. Gideon was beautiful in the pale moonlight, his body smooth and perfectly sculpted with enough muscle to give him shape but never disturbing the lithe grace with which he moved.

"You'll heal quick enough" he said with feigned detached interest. After all, he had been concerned enough to get out here and look for them, and that somewhat betrayed his attempt at sounding indifferent. "I told you to be careful out here!"

He reached out and traced Zillah's injured jaw with his fingers, gently touching the already mostly healed broken cheekbone with a sharp, pointed nail. While the bones had been mended, the wound was still open and leaking sweetly scented blood, making Gideon's mouth water, and without further warning he leaned forward and traced his warm tongue over the seeping gash in Zillah's cheek, licking up the crimson well of pure bliss.

"That was me being careful," Zillah breathed, voice dropping to a low purr as the smell of Gideon´s very old blood hit his nostrils. Old blood meant powerful blood, and hadn´t it been flowing from a wound on Gideon´s shoulder, Zillah might have snapped at him to mind his own business. Zillah wanted that blood, older than Christian´s, making him heal faster. His head felt like a busted melon, juicy and raw and sticky, and Gideon could make it go away.

Gripping the vampire´s neck, Zillah let his head fall forward, golden hair pressing between himself and the silver haired vampire, as his tongue darted out to lick away the thin trail of blood, to taste the open wound that bled into his mouth when Zillah sealed it with his suckling lips.

Spine arching as his brain fed on the sweet liquid, Zillah gave a low moan, pressing Gideon closer. His eyes snapped open, fiery and cold again, but also clouded by a thin mist of lust, not only for blood.

Gideon let out a low moan, feeling Zillah latching on to his wound and work his cunning tongue over it, coaxing the blood to flow a little bit faster. It aroused him to no ends to have this young, beautiful creature nestled in his arms, and he didn't care if it was only fleeting lust and cunning knowledge that made Zillah want him. It wasn't often Gideon met any of his own kind anymore, and there was nothing more satisfying than to taste the blood of his own.

He knew that Zillah needed his blood, too, and he gave it willingly, smelling the scent of other desires rise as well. He let his fingers slide into Zillah's beautiful, blond hair, holding him to the wound and urging him to drink his fill, taking what he needed to heal up and regain his strength.

When Zillah finally let go and fell back against the wall they were both panting, aroused from the common bond that had formed as blood was exchanged, and for a while they both fought to catch their breath.

"I'm not done with you yet" Gideon finally panted, lust glowing in his beautiful pale blue eyes. "What did you do with the pretty puppy?"

At that question, Zillah's eyes widened as if he had remembered just something very important, and indeed he had!

Where _was_ his son?

tbc

* * *

**Review replies:**

**bonjourmeadow:** Haha, yes, everyone likes pretty people indeed! It´s some psychological thing (I have to study it right now for my exam, it´s no fun really). We are very glad that you lie Gideon! Zilldk came up with him and it is uite fun to see him interact with the boys^^ I think it´s only natural that at some point the excitement goes away, new things catch your interest. Thank you very much for sticking with us despite this!

**PyroRoxas:** Yay, we´re very happy you like Gideon! We grew quite fond of him as well^^ Yes, some bikers are hot indeed! Our's not so much though... Btw, what does HTFU mean? XD I hope your family doesn´t avoid you now but supports you. Are they very conservative? Hehe, and when I am tired people usually are clever enough to stay away from me as well ;) Many thanks for your review!

**Comments and constructive criticism are very much appreciated^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning:** Mentioning of rape

* * *

Chapter 8

A quick scan of the broken, moaning bodies on the muddy ground told him two things; first, there weren´t enough wounded, agonized biker. And second: Nothing wasn´t there either.

The adrenaline that rushed through his veins at that revelation like liquid flames, mixing with Gideon´s old, powerful blood made the vampire stumble to his feet, using the wall for support with slightly trembling hands.

"He was just here a minute ago."

How much time had passed? Zillah couldn´t tell; once he got caught up in one of his scorching, all-consuming frenzies everything around him stopped, save for the writhing , disfigured bodies of his targets, dancing around him like helpless candy on strings, waiting to be caught and devoured.

Gideon and his alluring, leaking injuries were all but forgotten as something started to burn inside Zillah's heart that he could not quite define yet.

It was the hollow ache of worry, spiced with a dash of panic.

"Where is he?"

It came out in a hiss, sounding irritated, because that was the only way Zillah knew how to deal with things that made him feel uncertain.

Gideon got up, too, grabbing the nearest still not dead biker and hoisted him up by the collar of his shirt. His blue eyes were blazing, darker and more sinister than usual and his gaze bore like icicles into the frightened biker's eyes.

"Where is the little one?" he hissed, baring his fangs in a vicious snarl.

"Back… alley" the man gurgled, and the moment he had spilled it Gideon snapped his neck like a twig. He dumped the body and looked at Zillah, knowing that this was bad. The bikers had had a plan from the beginning after all, and although they hadn't expected to meet resistance like they had, they'd still managed to separate Zillah from Nothing.

Gideon pointed towards the dark, narrow alley leading in between the dark buildings and started moving.

It was impossible to know how much damage they could have done to the boy already, and Gideon felt his anger boil. He looked at Zillah as they moved, sympathy and a kind of brotherhood visible on his face.

"They got to him. Let's make them sorry."

Zillah did not say anything. He just wordlessly turned, feeling cold rage starting to built inside him, piling up to a giant mountain of ice that would turn into a lethal avalanche once it tipped over.

If they had dared to do so much as lay a _finger_ on what was his...!

But he knew already. The sole of Zillah's feet on the wet, soaked ground made slurping noises, as if they tried to hold them back, suck them into their slimy world, but nothing could stop Zillah now. Not even Nothing.

His hands had balled into fists and his steps became faster and faster until he ran, despite the pain that still rippled through his body, and the hot fire in his lungs. Zillah's vision had narrowed to a thin path that led him to his son, surely and mercilessly until finally, in the dark corner of a side alley, he saw them.

Gideon was right behind Zillah, letting him lead the way but equally ready to fight if he had to help. What he saw when they finally found the pretty young boy made Gideon's heart skip a beat.

Nothing never stood a chance against four of the burly bikers. Once he ran out of bullets he had nothing to keep them at a distance, and it was obvious that he had been cornered by them.

He was now forced to lie face down over a dirty dumpster, his clothes scattered in the muddy soil on the ground, and his pale, naked body brutally held in place by three of the large men. He was bleeding from multiple cuts and bruises and his hipbones already wore black and blue bruises from being banged into the metal of the container below him.

But the worst part wasn't the cuts and the bruises or even the way his arms had been brutally forced behind his back in a way that must be painful beyond comprehension.

The worst part was the fourth man, standing between Nothing's spread thighs and pumping his cock into the young boy with a brutality that was sure to tear Nothing up inside. The biker seemed completely oblivious to his impending death getting closer by the second, and for now he seemed to thoroughly enjoy himself by torturing their young captive in the most cruel manner possible.

Nothing found himself in something akin to a state of shock. His body hurt in a way he had never even imagined possible before, and he had no more fight left in him. Once he had found out what they wanted, he had tried to fight them with everything he had, because intimacy like that was a privilege only Zillah and especially selected others were allowed. He didn't want it, and the thought of giving his body to the disgusting creeps had lit his rage and made him kick and scream and claw his opponents like a wild animal in an attempt to fight them off.

But they were too strong, and once they had stripped him down and forced his legs apart, Nothing had felt a cold emptiness swallow his soul. He didn't stand a chance, and when the first of the four men had raped him, all he could do was endure the unbearable pain that ripped through his thin body. It had been completely devoid of compassion, and blood was running down Nothing's inner thighs when the next had taken his turn.

Tears had started to trickle down Nothing's face, smearing the black kohl over his cheeks in thin lines, but he was gritting his teeth and refused to cry out despite the mind numbing pain. That had only agitated his attackers even more, and it made the third biker who was currently fucking him slam his cock brutally into Nothing's tight body with angry growls intending to hurt, and he had a rough grip in Nothing's black hair, forcing his neck back in a insanely painful angle.

When the horrible, unbelievable scene registered in Zillah's mind, it went blank for a moment.

Everything he saw was outlined painfully sharp, like carved out of black stone. His son was being molested by a bunch of the most ugly, vicious humans and when it clicked a layer of red crimson swept Zillah's vision. When he moved, he didn´t register that he did.

His mind had totally gone, taken over by blind rage that controlled every last fiber of his being, and when the men noticed that he was there, it was too late already.

Blood splattered the ground, limbs were torn apart, and sharp teeth ripped and mutilated whatever they got into.

They had Zillah's _son_!

Gideon didn't try to stop Zillah, didn't even try to help either. This was Zillah's right, and Gideon felt absolutely no pity for the humans being butchered by the roaring beast currently ripping into the guts of his nearest victim. Gideon admired the rage of youth, the merciless blood-thirst that coursed through Zillah's veins and consumed him completely now that he was out for revenge.

As soon as it was possible, Gideon moved to Nothing's side. The young boy had collapsed on the ground, completely drained of strength, beaten up both mentally and physically, and Gideon frowned at the sight of the tears trailing down the pale cheeks. Gideon didn't know if Nothing was aware that they had come to save him – if he even knew that Zillah was currently tearing the bikers apart in a gory mess, but it was a fact that he was too weak to move and unable to help himself. He was bleeding from several places, not all of them from wounds Gideon wanted to think about.

Smoothly Gideon moved in and gently lifted the lithe boy up into his strong arms and carried him away from the scene, leaving it up to Zillah to set things right. He didn't move him far though, since he was aware that Zillah probably wouldn't be able to tell friend from foe at this time, and he didn't want to end up at the receiving end of that rage.

He settled calmly on the ground, cradling the pretty boy in his arms protectively, ready to hand him over once Zillah was done.

Zillah was bathing in a sea of blood, literally.

His hands resembled claws more than anything. His hair was matted to his head, dripping with juicy, slick blood and human tissue. Half an intestine was hanging from his shoulder. His face was completely crimson, only green eyes wildly staring out of them. The most horrifying thing might have been, that he didn´t make a sound at all. Zillah didn´t scream nor curse or growl; he just tore apart, even when the men were long gone, littered on the slick, bloody ground in thousand pieces that could not possibly be put back together. Raw flesh and skin had gathered under Zillah's nails and between his teeth, sticking to his drowned clothes and in his hair. He looked like he had stood in the middle of a human explosion.

Eventually, Zillah ran out of energy to fuel his frenzy, and he stumbled, eyes searching for Nothing as, slowly, it dawned on him again why he was mad in the first place. As he spotted Nothing cradled in the arms of an almost stranger, he bared his teeth at the man, sinking to his knees beside Gideon and roughly pushing him away to shake his son back into awareness.

Gideon didn't try to keep Nothing away from Zillah, and he willingly moved a bit further away, allowing Zillah to calm down and get his bearing back.

Nothing let out a pained whimper when Zillah shook him rather carelessly, but it made him open his eyes and look up into familiar green fire, and slowly he recognized Zillah's beautiful features through all the blood. It felt as if a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders as he felt Zillah's arms around him, and slowly Nothing realized that the nightmare was over.

"D..daddy?" he whispered, his voice hoarse and broken. He tried to reach up, to put his arm around Zillah's neck to get closer, but he was too tired, too beat up and bruised to be able to move. Pain shot through him like a million pieces of broken glass had taken residence in his body and slowly churned and grinded in an attempt to break him apart.

"It h..hurts" he moaned, crying softly, trying so hard to be brave and take it in stride but failing all the same. He was fifteen years old, and still just a kid, and right now he definitely felt like one. A sob wrecked his thin body and he knew that this wasn't how Zillah would want him to react. He just couldn't help it.

When he got a vocal reaction from his son, Zillah abruptly stopped shaking the already trembling child, narrowing his eyes.

The sound of his slap to Nothing´s cheek echoed through the otherwise now utterly empty, dark night and left a red imprint on the smudged cheek.

"You imbecile!"

Zillah's voice was thick and throaty as it hissed out between his teeth. Contrary to his angry mannerism however, he pulled Nothing closer the next moment, opening a vein in his own weak body and pressing it against the boy's mouth so he could drink. It would enable Nothing to feel Zillah's frantic heartbeat and bring him close enough to smell the sharp fear spicing up Zillah's sweat, but those were things the older vampire didn´t consider right now.

"How dare you getting captured like some damn damsel in distress?"

Nothing felt the tears burn in his eyes at Zillah's harsh words, and for a short while the meaning of them swirled in Nothing's foggy mind. He had failed Zillah and allowed himself to get caught, and shame flooded his senses as he tried to think of what he had done wrong. He had fought so hard, done everything he could think of to get away, and they had still caught him.

He was weak.

A failure.

He didn't know what he could have done differently, but disappointing Zillah like this hurt worse than any of the cuts and bruises to his broken body.

"I'm s..sorry" he cried, turning his head away as he couldn't bear seeing the anger burn in Zillah's eyes. He didn't know what would happen now, or what he could do to make his mistakes right, and eventually he sobbed again, too overwhelmed with it all. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his family now, after finally finding it after all those years, and the devastation overwhelming his mind kept him from sensing the underlying emotions he should be able to feel radiating from Zillah in powerful waves. He couldn't even make himself drink from the fresh gash offering Zillah's blood. He didn't deserve it for being such a failure.

Gideon silently grit his teeth when Zillah took his frustration out on the boy, and he was very close to interfering. But he also sensed things stirring below the surface of the younger vampire, and he chose to see if it would break free on its own, or if he would have to make it happen. Being blamed for being raped was the last thing the boy needed now, and Gideon hoped that his instincts didn't fail him – that the blame Zillah laid on the boy was nothing but fear and worry manifesting itself in an outburst of anger. He hoped he wasn't wrong.

Zillah grit his teeth, the trembling of his body constantly increasing, as emotional and physical exhaustion wore down on him. He simply pressed Nothing closer in a half possessive, half protective gesture, smearing the boy's body with gore and blood and warmth.

'How dare you make me worried like that!'

It was a mental whisper, not strong enough to be angry anymore, but sounding tired and defeated. Zillah's slick grip slipped from his son for a moment and he hoisted Nothing up again, stroking over his head with erratic fingers, starting to soothingly rock back and forth. His arm was brought up again, for Nothing must drink so his wounds could heal...

At that moment Gideon knew that Zillah must be exhausted to the point of almost collapsing, and he could feel the distress radiating from the ill tempered vampire. Gideon guessed that showing emotions didn't come easily to him, and yet it was so obvious that his scolding was more of a cover up for his worry than actual anger.

He knew he had to get them both out of here, but he couldn't feel any nearby threats, so he waited for a little while, giving them time to find each other.

Meanwhile Nothing felt Zillah's mental message burn through his confusion, and despite the words it didn't feel like blame. It felt like a whisper of love, a wordless plea that burned like fire in Nothing's heart. He forced himself to open his eyes again and looked up at Zillah, this time meeting the beautiful burning green flames in Zillah's gaze and letting himself drown in them.

"I.. I didn't mean to" he whispered, carefully reaching out to the man he loved more than anything. "I don't want you to... to worry."

He sniffled and finally managed to gather enough strength to reach up and wrap his arm around Zillah's neck, clinging tight to him while he sought out Zillah's offered wrist, sucking at the gash there to try to get some energy from Zillah's life giving blood.

Zillah remained silent for a moment, letting Nothing drink, feeling the strength being sucked from him. His own wounds were still raw and even the tremendous amount of human blood he had taken didn't change the fact that he was running out of energy.

"I know."

It was all Zillah was willing to say as he watched Nothing's lips hungrily moving around his wrist like two slick leeches. His bloody fingers were still padding his son's hair, but Zillah got up with less than his usual grace, carrying Nothing bridal style. Zillah was tired and weak, they needed to reach a safe haven to recover. His gaze glided over to Gideon, who was obscured by the shadows like a massive monument of stone, guarding the graves of the forgotten in the abandoned part of an old cemetery.

"We need to go."

"Yes, and you will need to let me take him" Gideon said, rising out of the shadows and radiating an air of strength, his voice calm and steady. "I give you my word that you can trust me. You will need the rest of your strength to make it back to my place. I will take care of the both of you when we're there, but there are humans approaching."

He met Zillah's gaze fearlessly, but there was no challenge in the beautiful pale blue eyes, only concern and honesty.

Nothing knew that Gideon was right – he could feel it in Zillah's soul, the fatigue and the pooling weakness, and it was scary to realize that even Zillah had his limits. He looked into Zillah's eyes and pressed his lips to Zillah's in a soft kiss.

"It's okay" he whispered. "Let him help us. I… I love you."

"Fine."

Zillah handed the boy over without any ado, his body screaming with relief once the weight was off of it. He didn´t need to tell Gideon what would happen if he tried to betray Zillah; it was as clear as the star littered sky above them reflecting in Zillah´s venomous orbs.

Leaving the bleeding, gory mess behind them, they made their way back. In the morning the police of that small, unnamed town would face the biggest crisis in their history; the newspapers would blame gang wars between the rockers for the tragedy. But no one who had actually seen the bloodbath, the raw power with which the bodies must have been torn apart, could believe for only one second that a human being was able to do such a thing. Body parts had been found on the roof of the abandoned warehouse. 30 feet high.

They arrived back at the bar and went upstairs through the backdoor, even though the front was abandoned now. The bar was empty and dark. Zillah didn´t know where the rest of the bikers had gone, but he didn´t give a damn either. He just dragged himself up, green eyes focused on Gideon´s back to make sure he wouldn´t bolt with his son.

Gideon led the way up the stairs and into his private living quarters. It was a small apartment, darkly lit with thick curtains covering the windows and filtering the pale moonlight into a pleasant, warm tone.

He carried Nothing directly to the bathroom, holding him steady while reaching out and adjusting the warm water to start filling the bathtub, and when Zillah entered after them he made a gesture for Zillah to shed his dirty clothes on the floor.

"You both need a bath" Gideon said with a soft smile. "Come here, Zillah, you can support him so he won't go under."

He waited for Zillah to comply, knowing that the fierce vampire was too exhausted to resist just out of stupid principle, and as soon as Zillah was sitting comfortably in the warm water, Gideon carefully settled the bloodied boy on Zillah's lap.

Nothing whimpered a little as the water stung the many cuts and bruises, but soon the warmth of it started to soothe him, and Gideon smiled at the sight of them. They were both so beautiful – far beyond anything Gideon had seen in a very long time. Nothing could feel Gideon's gentle eyes linger for a little while, but it didn't feel like an intrusion – just concern for the both of them, and he felt safe here, nestled in Zillah's embrace. When Gideon gently reached out and stroked a few strands of black hair from his brow and away from his eyes Nothing smiled weakly, taking the gesture for what it was.

Gideon soon after straightened himself and looked at Zillah with equal concern. "You will both need rest. I will go back downstairs and make sure there are no tracks that can lead suspicion here, and then I will be back."

He reached out again, to Zillah this time and ran his fingers through his hair, playing with the colored strands of purple, gold and green.

"You will both be safe here" he said in a soft voice. "I will make sure no one will find you. I will be back shortly."

Reluctantly Gideon tore himself away and left the two young lovers to bathe and just feel each other for a little while.

Zillah leaned back against the cold, smooth surface of the tub that started to warm beneath him. His muscles relaxed in his tautly strung body as slowly the stress and worry and blood was gliding from his skin. Nothing was leaning against him, his head barely raised above the soft, bubbly surface, and Zillah pulled him closer against his chest, drawing up a knee to steady the boy. Their long hair was gently fawned underneath the surface, sweeping against each other and staining the once clear water with blood and muddy brown. Zillah lazily lifted a hand full of water, letting it splash onto Nothing´s head, starting to clean the sweaty, matted strands.

"Close your eyes."

Nothing let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes, grateful for Zillah's care and support. He felt so drained and his body still hurt all over, but he knew that he would have been far worse off if Zillah hadn't fed him his own blood when he did.

It felt so nice to be taken care of, and Nothing knew that this was rare for Zillah, that his father usually never showed his feelings like this, and Nothing reveled in it, drank it in like the sweetest elixir of love and devotion. He could feel Zillah's exhaustion through their mental link, and he knew that it had been very close this time – that Zillah had fed him despite the fact that it had put himself in danger of giving too much. What bigger love confession could Nothing ever ask for?

He didn't need to hear the words spoken out loud. He loved it whenever it happened, but this moment and the actions that led up to it was practically the same as screaming it out aloud, and Nothing felt so warm and safe here on Zillah's lap. He had everything he could ever ask for.

"I love you, daddy" he whispered, voice still hoarse but sincere. "Thank you for saving me." He was glad that Gideon had left them alone for a while. He needed this time with Zillah and he savored it in the deepest parts of his heart.

Zillah let more water drip from his fingers, mingling with the tears and blood and dirt on Nothing´s face.

"You´re welcome." It sounded just the slightest bit caustic. Zillah reached for a bottle of shampoo, arching a brow at the Coconut Mango labeled bottle for 'dangerously shiny' hair. At least the man had taste.

Pouring some of the strong smelling cream onto Nothing´s wet mane, Zillah started to move his hands, massaging the soap into his son´s hair. "How did that happen anyway?"

Nothing moaned softly in pleasure from Zillah's slowly working fingers. It felt so good and relaxing, and he closed his eyes as he reluctantly thought back to what had happened.

"I ran out of bullets" he said in a low voice. "They cornered me, and I couldn't fight them off. Not all four of them. They…" His voice cracked and he had to take a moment to gather himself. "They pulled me into the alley where you couldn't hear me, and then…" He paused again, sniffling softly. "I told them they had no right. I screamed and clawed at them, bit them, but they were too strong. I..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let them…"

"You really need to work on your aim." Zillah softly snorted, shifting a bit in the water as his fingers kept massaging. It wasn´t an accusation however, just a simple statement. Striding aside a wet, foamy strand of hair from his face, Zillah pushed Nothing a bit down, so he would move his head back for the shampoo to rinse out. Nothing looked at him upside down, his face the only thing surfacing the water. His eyes were red and tired, the impression only intensified by the pale white skin and dark smudges around his lids.

"I took care of them," Zillah announced, not sure if Nothing could even hear him underwater. Nothing heard Zillah's voice somewhat distorted through the water but he was still able to make the words out. It made him smile and he looked into Zillah's beautiful green eyes.

"You saved me" he said, smiling as his own voice sounded equally strange with his ears submerged in the water. He reached up and ran his hand over Zillah's cheek, gentle and loving, and his dark eyes easily conveyed the deep feelings that gesture represented. "I'd never fired a gun before. I guess I will have to practice, huh?"

He closed his eyes again, letting Zillah finish the job of rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, and slowly the horrible events started to settle, calming him down.

"Hm." Zillah brushed over a dark smudge with his thumb, before he leaned back, his eyes drifting through the room. He was done washing Nothing, and the lazy warmth of the bath they took together was infiltrating his bones, making them heavy and dragging Zillah down.

It was spartan in here, but clean. White tiles, a simple mirror over the sink, a toilet Gideon most likely didn´t need... One white, old towel was folded on a small box, a hairbrush sitting atop of it. One single toothbrush was stuck into a glass with a tube of toothpaste . That was all this room inherited and suddenly Zillah thought that it would be nice to be with Twig and Molochai and Christian again. At least they were fun and entertaining and not as cold and empty as this room was...

Nothing followed Zillah's gaze for a little while, trying to pick up what he was thinking. He managed to turn around in the tub so he was lying with his belly against Zillah's and resting his cheek on Zillah's sculpted chest.

"You want to go home?" he asked softly, nuzzling Zillah's side with his hand. He could feel it in Zillah's mind, the silent longing for his long time companions. It wasn't hard to understand, and Nothing couldn't deny that he longed for the familiar streets of New Orleans. Despite the fact that he hadn't spent much time there it was still home, and he wanted to go home and explore the French Quarter and all the mysteries his home city had to offer.

After a little while he got up on his knees and took the bottle of shampoo and squeezed some of it into his hands, and then he reached up and started to lovingly return the favor of washing blood and gore out of Zillah's long, blond hair.

He took his time and let Zillah relax and just enjoy it while he worked, and despite the fact that it nearly drained the last of his strength, he loved doing it just because it was Zillah. He rinsed the suds out afterwards and then settled for a little while longer to just lie against Zillah's chest and drink in the intimacy while they gathered strength to get up.

Zillah had closed his eyes, not needing to verbally affirm Nothing´s question, since the boy knew anyway. Zillah had no home, and he didn´t need one, he was a nomad. Still, his companions were as close to a family as he had had before he had met Nothing... Stroking over the boy´s head again, Zillah tilted his head, before finally attempting to get up. The water was dirty and cold now anyway. He helped Nothing up, setting him on the rim of the tub while he himself got up and took the towel to dry their wet hair and skin. They had no clothes, except for the dirty rags on the floor, and he sure as hell wouldn´t get back into _those_.

Nothing had to fight to sit upright, he was so exhausted and still rather sore all over despite the calming effect of the bath. He knew that Zillah had to be equally suffering, and it made Nothing proud to see how well he was doing despite of it.

Once they were both somewhat dried off they stumbled to their feet and slowly made their way into the bedroom, discarding the messy pile of ragged clothes on the floor. Maybe they could borrow something from Gideon, or maybe they could get him to pick some of their stuff up from the van later. Right now they needed a place to rest so they could regain their strength.

The bedroom was equally functional as the bathroom, containing a large bed with clean sheets and a small bedside table and a closet. Nothing couldn't help but think how lonely Gideon must be, living here all alone and with absolutely no signs of real life in his apartment. Maybe he was like Christian until they had met him, just trying to get by and live through the years on his own.

They settled on the large bed, enjoying the fact that it could easily hold at least three people comfortably. They weren't used to a lot of space, so this was a delightful luxury.

They hadn't settled for more than a few minutes when they heard Gideon return upstairs, securing the locks on the door to make sure they would be safe. A short while later Gideon entered the bedroom and watched them for a little while. It was clear that he knew just how weak they both were, and the concern in his eyes was clear as glass despite the fact that he was standing against the moonlit window, the cold light turned warm by filtering through the dark curtains surrounding his form and leaving his front in darkness. But his pale blue eyes glowed intensely and Nothing couldn't help but look.

Gideon felt his heart ache at the sight of the two young vampires resting in each others arms on his bed. It had been so long since he had had company here, and it was almost painful to think about the fact that tomorrow they would be gone again. It hurt more than he was willing to admit.

Slowly he reached up and started to unbutton his shirt, button by button until he could let the soft fabric slide from his shoulders and reveal a massive, sculpted chest, smooth and firm and with perfectly chiseled abs. He was strong no doubt, but not burly in any way. Just firm and smooth and beautiful in an almost aristocratic way. He continued to unbutton his pants, sliding them down over strong thighs and stepping out of them until he stood completely nude in front of them, perfect and beautiful and regal in his posture, surrounded by the soft light from the window.

Gideon was of the old blood, like Christian.

His face was still in darkness when he slowly moved towards the bed, his blue eyes looking at them with both longing and respect. When he reached the edge of the bed he held his left wrist up and used one of his sharp nails to cut a deep slash there, thick, warm blood welling to the surface instantly, but he didn't hurry or mind the way the life giving liquid slowly ran down his arm. He repeated the task in his other wrist, opening up another wound before he met Zillah's eyes.

"I can heal you" he said with a soft voice, holding out his arms towards them both. "Drink from me and allow me to taste your youth for just one night."

Zillah closed his lips over the warm wound greedily, sucking Gideon´s essence again. Through his wet, long hair he saw Nothing doing the same and there was a pang of jealousy shooting through him again, but this time, Zillah let it slide. First and foremost he needed his strength back and heal properly...

The fresh blood was rushing through his dried veins, making his sore muscles breathe with relief, filling his own wounds, and calming his confused mind. Zillah gained back some of his superiority and a lot of his usual arrogance, but not quite as much of his ignorance. He was still tired and too exhausted to pick a fight.

Eventually he sank back into the cushions, his hand reaching out, to grip Nothing's neck, imperiously telling him that he had enough now, and just to claim him as his again. Looking back at their host, Zillah rolled on his side propping his head on one hand. "Do you have any food?"

Gideon looked down at his wrists and watched the wounds knit themselves back together before he met Zillah's eyes. He didn't waver and his face was calm and collected as always when he nodded and turned to leave them so he could go get them some from his small kitchen.

Once Gideon left the room Nothing turned towards Zillah, looking into his eyes. He could feel Gideon's blood in him, could feel how it rushed to all the damaged places in his body and worked its magic, slowly but surely healing what had been broken. It was a strange and very intense feeling, like being drunk with something unknown but without the accompanying dizziness. He felt good, the pains and aches almost completely gone.

"Why is he so sad?" he asked softly, nuzzling Zillah's chest with his fingers. "I could feel it while we drank. He's… lonely, isn't he?"

"Maybe," Zillah replied, somewhat languid. His hand came up to idly stroke over Nothing's prominent spine, tracing down the vertebra, feeling bruises and small cuts vanish underneath his fingertips. What amazing blood, so strong... They needed more of that, should get as much as possible. A slightly sly glint appeared in Zillah's eyes, as he elaborated with fake sympathy, "He must be, living here all by himself. He's old... Doesn't he remind you of Chrissy?"

Nothing nodded, shivering slightly in delight from Zillah's traveling hand. It felt so good, and he couldn't deny the effect it had on his body. But there was something in Zillah's voice that worried him a little, like he didn't really mean what he said at all, and Nothing couldn't help but worry about what Zillah could have in mind.

"Don't you like him?" he asked in a low voice, suspecting that Zillah's jealousy was back at full force. "Christian was lonely, too. Maybe… do you think they know each other?"

"Of course I like him," Zillah drawled. "Silly boy, he saved us." In all actuality, Zillah had no idea if he liked Gideon, because so far he hadn't had time to think about it and all he associated with the man was jealousy, challenge and very powerful blood Zillah wanted very much.

"You should ask him if he knows Christian. I doubt it." As lonely and desperate as their bar tender friend was, Zillah was almost certain that he would have stayed close to Gideon if he had met him before. Then again, it had taken them 15 years to find each other again after that moonlit night of Mardi Gras…

Nothing looked at Zillah for a little while and reached up to caress his face. In reality it wasn't hard to read what was on Zillah's mind.

"You were never jealous before" he whispered. "You let Christian have me without batting a lash. Why is Gideon different?" There was no blame in Nothing's voice, only curiosity and wonder. He liked Gideon. Maybe it was because of the air of sadness that surrounded him, that longing he had felt himself for so long while he had lived his 'human' life as Jason, the name he resented and never wanted to hear ever again.

"Gideon is none of us." It was said with a final air. Basically, Zillah didn't mind sharing Nothing with Christian because Nothing was a great leverage; he could control the vampire that way and he knew how to manipulate him into submission. Besides, he knew that Christian was taken by Zillah, and would follow them everywhere without question now. Gideon... Zillah didn't know anything about Gideon, they were at his mercy more or less, and Zillah greatly disliked this feeling of depending on someone.

Stroking over Nothing's side, Zillah added meaningfully "He could be, though..."

"But he helped us" Nothing insisted. "He risked everything to come and save us. He might not even be able to stay here after that."

He didn't want to push it though, couldn't bear to awaken Zillah's anger now. He didn't understand why Zillah was so jealous when he knew that Nothing loved him and never would betray him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that" he quickly added and nuzzled into Zillah's embrace. After all this was solely Zillah's decision, and Nothing had no intentions of questioning his actions. He just felt bad for Gideon after the old vampire had done so much for them.

Shortly after Gideon returned to the bedroom, carrying a tray with a delicious selection of different foods he had dug out from his kitchen. He put it on the nightstand and gestured towards it with a soft remark of 'help yourselves' before he moved over to sit at the foot of the bed, leaving them to do as they pleased. He felt the young boy's eyes on him, but he didn't return the look, couldn't bear the pity he sensed in them, and he had no idea what would happen here tonight. He didn't dare hope for anything anymore, Zillah was far too possessive for that.

Zillah popped a grape into his mouth, crushing the juicy fruit between his sharp teeth, his fingers lazily stroking over Nothing's spine. Gideon was so regal as he sat there, with his back to them as if he was a stranger in his own house. Zillah had claimed his most intimate spot, the soul of the room, residing in Gideon's bed like he was a king and still, Zillah felt that he hadn't broken the man yet. That his imaginative collar slipped from the old vampire's throat again and again... "Come here," Zillah more ordered than offered, inwardly thrilled to get himself another, powerful pet. He didn't mind using Nothing either to get it, since clearly, his son had taken an interest into the strange bartender and it might make him happy too, who knew.

"Lay down with us."

Zillah unplugged another grape and fed it to the sweet mouth of his son, letting him lick around the dark fruit before Zillah actually let go.

Gideon watched the sexy display as Nothing sucked sinfully at the ripe fruit Zillah offered him. He could see Nothing's little, nimble tongue lick over his father's fingers in such an alluring, suggestive way it made Gideon's mouth water, and Zillah's suggestion echoed in his mind. So tempting…

Gideon was no stranger to the game of seduction, god knew he had played it himself on numerous occasions. But he was also aware that this was a power play. He knew that he should leave and walk away from these alluring creatures before they became his downfall. Under any other circumstances he would have already because Gideon didn't like to be played.

But there was just something that prevented him from leaving, something that included a fiery green gaze and a killer smile, combined with youth and innocence and big, dark kohl smeared eyes that felt like they were looking into his soul. He could no more leave now than he could the moment he first laid eyes on the two strangers in his bar as they walked in. He hadn't seen any of is own kind in so many years, and now they were finally here.

He turned around then, facing the two beautiful vampires currently residing in his bed, and when he did, the youngest one, the sweet innocent dark-eyed child reached out for him and took his hand to pull him close, to bring him to their midst and seal his lips with the sweet taste of ripe grapes and promises of blissful oblivion.

tbc

* * *

**bonjourmeadow:** Yesh, I´ll cross my fingers for you! Psychology is really fun^^ I never kissed someone with a tongue piercing either, but I think about getting one later. First my new one has to heal XD Yes, I suppose they are kind of really lucky that they met in the end, even if bad things happened. But they are very strong, emotionally wise, so they can get over it!

**Rina:** Hey love! I´m very happy you took the time to read this story! You are very lucky to know someone with a tongue piercing *envies you* Oh, your comparison to Yazoo is delicious! Zill showed me a picture of an anime character she had in mind when she came up with Gideon, so this was what I had in mind as well, but you´re totally right XD Hm, I wonder if Zillah could get himself like Lestat did? Maybe if he tried really hard...

**AN: I suspect that this will be the chapter before last. So please, if you have anything to say about our story, whether you like it or not, now here´s the chance^^**


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9***

Gideon kissed Nothing back with a longing so deep he could taste it in his own mouth, and he could feel the alluring, dangerous green gaze in the back of his neck. It thrilled him to know that he was playing with Zillah's property, and when they broke apart Gideon turned his head and met that gaze, his own pale blue eyes darkened with lust. He was in no way ready to succumb just yet, despite the undeniable affect the temperamental blond beauty had on him.

For a moment, Zillah held the older vampire's gaze like a fluttering bird in his hand. Then he focused back on Nothing, who was quite contently snuggled against the soft cushions. There were still some traces of black kohl around his dark eyes, but most of it had been washed away and it made the boy look so much younger and fragile.

"He needs to recover," Zillah informed Gideon with an edge of softness in his voice, reaching over to the grapes again, to hand them to the silver haired man.

"He needs to feed."

Zillah was not exactly an ungrateful person; he knew when he owed people, even though he disliked to be put in such a position. Nonetheless Zillah had his own ways of showing his gratitude, even if he did so grudgingly, and right now allowing Gideon to be something like a part of the family was Zillah's way of acknowledging what Gideon had done for them.

Gideon took the grapes from Zillah and nodded. It wasn't hard to figure out that Zillah was making an effort here, and Gideon appreciated it deeply. He looked down at Nothing who watched them both with wary eyes, and it was clear that the boy knew that they were treading on thin ice right now.

But Gideon had no desire to challenge Zillah's claim to the boy. He already knew that their bond was unbreakable, and he had no wish to ruin that. To be invited into that – even just for one night – was all he really needed, and he accepted the offered invitation without reluctance.

He knew the boy must be exhausted, and he also knew that Zillah was right – he needed to feed in order to regain his strength. Gideon picked a grape and gently offered it to him, watching the fruit disappear into that sweet, lush mouth. It was so sensual, so erotic to watch such a simple and mundane thing, and Gideon understood perfectly why Zillah was so possessive of the boy. He was such a rare and unique jewel and should be cherished as such.

Carefully Gideon moved to sit on the other side, so Nothing was lying between them on the bed. Gideon didn't want to be in the way of Zillah, and he wanted to let the blond vampire know that he accepted to be a guest in this and not expected more than that.

Zillah's hand rested on Nothing's curly, wet hair in a manner as if he was attempting to baptize the boy, but instead Zillah helped himself with a grape of his own. He had noted that Gideon was not eating, which really was no surprise given how old the vampire was. Even Christian hadn't adapted yet.

Propping his head on one hand, pointy elbow digging into the pillow, Zillah observed how his son was fed by their new companion, a small smile forming on his lips. Nothing was a little minx, all right, and he managed to make Zillah's loins stir and pulse with a desire he wasn't supposed to feel after all that had happened. Sometimes however stress was having a strange way of showing itself, and right now it was starting to make Zillah hard and randy.

Quite unfazed, the vampire stroked with his fingertips over his belly, lazily keeping his eyes on the other two. Nothing ate the grapes with delight, savoring the sweet juices and enjoying the refreshing effect it had on him. He felt exhausted, body still aching although it had faded into a bearable throbbing after Gideon had fed him his blood. It had an amazing affect and Nothing was truly grateful towards the old vampire.

It wasn't hard to feel Gideon's longing, and Nothing wished he had the strength to respond to it, to at least for the night quench the thirst in Gideon's soul. He deserved as much for sacrificing everything for them. But Nothing didn´t have the strength tonight, so he was relieved to find that Gideon's infatuation with Zillah was equally strong, although he fought a little to hide it.

Nothing could understand that, since Zillah was such a powerful entity, it had to be hard to submit to such a young vampire without putting up a fight, or at least try to be subtle about it. Well, Nothing could certainly help with that, and it wasn't hard for him to use his youthful charm to lure Gideon in and soften his defenses.

After a little while Nothing was sure to have Gideon firmly enthralled, and he let his gaze drift to Zillah. The sight of him like that, splayed out naked on the bed, proudly revealing everything was almost more than Nothing could handle without throwing himself at him, because that was where he belonged!

No matter how beautiful and fascinating Gideon was, Nothing belonged with Zillah, and the sight of him lying there, slowly running his hand over his taut belly towards a delectable, raging hard on made Nothing moan softly in appreciation.

Alarmed by the little noise, Gideon followed Nothing's gaze and let out a soft gasp at the sight of Zillah like that, so deliciously indiscreet and alluring, and he felt his pulse quicken in his veins.

Seeing that he had both their attention, Zillah took another grape from the plate, popping one into his own mouth to slowly suck at the smooth, round fruit, while he pushed the other past Nothing´s lips, making the boy suckle at his fingertips, wetting them. Once they were slick with spit, Zillah brushed them over his own nipple, playing with his piercing there, rubbing it into hardness. The silver nub felt delightfully warm in his flesh, and so did the piercing in his mouth that was stimulated by the grape.

"My lovely boy," Zillah purred, shifting a bit on the blanket, enjoying the friction his hardening cock was granted. Zillah did not expect Nothing to want him tonight; not again at least. Having lived for so long with that face of his, Zillah had had his fair share of unwanted attention, even though it had never gotten out of hand as it had for Nothing. Still, Zillah allowed his son to rest, to adjust and get over the emotional turmoil that had come with the rape, by simply letting the boy decide for himself when he was ready.

And there was another potential partner tonight as well...

Zillah's eyes drifted over to Gideon, who still seemed slightly uncomfortable, as if he was feeling out of place. Well, that would do no good; at least not, if Zillah wanted to get laid...

"How did you know?" he therefore directed the question at the older man, since they hadn't taken the time to get to know each other yet. Not that Zillah needed to know, but there were certain rules of politeness even he didn't ignore.

Gideon straightened a bit when Zillah spoke to him, and he met the younger vampire's eyes with clear pale blue.

"I could feel you" he said, shrugging his shoulders a bit. "And I know my clientele. It wasn't hard to figure out something fishy was going on. We don't get many pretty guests like you."

Gideon wasn't proud to admit what this place he had called his home was like, but it was a fact that the vermin that inherited these parts were no good.

"I only regret that I didn't come sooner. Things shouldn't have gotten this far." He looked at Nothing, but the boy only smiled, and Gideon felt his heart beat faster. For all his youth and innocent looks, Zillah's companion seemed to have accepted the hard facts of life and didn't question what had happened to him.

"Well, but they did..." Zillah replied lazily, focused on the tingling in his nipple, before he snapped out of it, and plastered a sweet smile to his lips. "But nevermind, Nothing is a tough boy and with the help of your blood he will be able to deal with it."

Spidery fingers stroked over Nothing's dark mane again, as Zillah rolled on his stomach, pressing his cock between the mattress and his pulsing body, mentally pretending it was Gideon's firm ass.

"Now, how to thank you for all the things you did for us... Any suggestions?"

Zillah's dark lashes dropped to half mast, hovering over white, high cheeks in a suggestive invitation.

Gideon couldn't possibly _miss _that invitation in Zillah's voice, and he swallowed hard as he watched the beautiful vampire with hardly concealed infatuation. Gideon was painfully aware that Nothing had already weakened his defenses, and he felt his control slipping through his own fingers. He wanted this so much, wanted a night of passion and pleasure and unforgettable sinful acts.

Nothing's dark eyes were glowing with lust as he watched them both, and he knew that this was a pretty difficult moment. They were both proud, and he didn't want them to feel superior to each other, so he took things into his own hands.

"Please" he whispered, turning on all his alluring charm. "I want to see you together. Please? For me?"

Gideon's eyes drifted to the young boy for a brief moment, completely enthralled with the plea in his voice and the irresistible look in his dark eyes. So young and yet so alluring… If he kept this up there would be absolutely no stopping him once he got older and more experienced, that was for sure. He looked back to Zillah then, and the sight of the blond vampire's beautiful body and the look in his scorching, green eyes made the last of Gideon's hesitation cave in.

He reached out and almost reverently let his hand slide over Zillah's half blanket covered thigh and up towards the curve of his ass. He knew that he wouldn't be topping this time. Zillah was too dominant, and the balance between them too fragile to challenge, but he didn't mind.

Not now.

"How could I ever possibly refuse you a request?" Zillah purred, his firm fingers tracing over Nothing´s soft, boyish chin, free of stubble and age.

Rolling onto his side again, Zillah´s head rested on his elbow, golden hair flooding the cushions and warm body parts. Zillah was showing off his remarkable equipment that had been further enlarged by desire and blood pumping through formerly soft tissue that was hard enough now to stab through flesh and skin.

"Let me see what you have there, Gideon."

Gideon's breath was deep and audible as he moved closer to them, settling upright on his spread knees and resting back on his haunches so his equipment was shamelessly on display, proving the fact that he had absolutely nothing to be shy about.

His body was firm and strong, lean and muscular but not overly so, and his skin was smooth and hairless. He was hard now, and his erection stood in a proud arch from his loins, inviting and strong and definitely on the more generous end of the scale, complimented by the large, heavy sac below.

Nothing looked shamelessly at Gideon's crotch, feeling his mouth water. He liked the look of it and he found it pretty, long and smooth and not too thick. Maybe not as pretty as Zillah's but definitely tempting, and he unconsciously made a small wet noise with his tongue as he licked his lips and clicked the brand new tongue piercing against his teeth.

"Hm, nice." Zillah acknowledged the impressive organ with a long, scrutinizing look, resembling that of a peasant who was about to buy a cow for his bull, inspecting its health and fertility.

Leaning over, he grabbed the length, boldly, causing Gideon to rock forward on the mattress.

"What do you say, my dear?" The question was directed at Nothing, and it was purely rhetorical, but this was a game, a sexy one to heighten their pleasure, the excitement.

"You want to see his other goods as well?"

Zillah´s clamping fingers let go, so his pointy nails could scratch down over the sensitive skin towards heavy sacs, lifting them just a bit to tease the boy, to make him say that he wanted to see more.

Nothing took in the way Zillah put Gideon on display with a deep, delighted shiver, and he moaned softly as Gideon grit his teeth and hissed at the feel of Zillah's sharp nails trailing along the length of his sensitive cock. Nothing could see the muscles in Gideon's arms twitch, like he was fighting to restrain himself from lashing out from the obvious provocation, and Nothing was impressed from the amount of willpower the man possessed.

"Let me see it all" Nothing whispered, aroused from both the delicious display and the power trip Zillah had going. As dangerous as it was, it was a sure turn on for Nothing to see his father so dominant and fearless. Gideon was, no doubt, far more powerful than he let out. He radiated old strength, wisdom beyond the years, and Nothing knew that Zillah wouldn't be able to take him out without a fierce battle.

But for some reason Gideon didn't protest as Zillah played with him, and Nothing felt a shiver run through him when he looked up and saw the darkened, lustful gaze in Zillah's fiery green eyes. He knew he had the upper hand, although Nothing wasn't sure if he realized that it was partly because Gideon allowed it. It didn't matter anyways because this was turning him on to the point where his arousal throbbed painfully beneath the covers.

Nothing didn't mind being Zillah's pawn, and he certainly didn't mind Zillah using him as bait. It turned him on to no ends, and there was absolutely nothing he wouldn't do to please his daddy. Without hesitation Nothing reached out and let his palm slide over Zillah's massive erection, stroking it almost reverently and presenting it for Gideon to see. It was a part of Zillah that Nothing worshiped, and with slow, deliberate movements he stroked his fathers cock into complete hardness. He looked up at Gideon at the same time, eyes wide and innocent and so deviously alluring.

"Please, Gideon, I want to put this inside you" he moaned in a far too sultry voice to be coming from a mere boy. "I want to see my daddy fill you up and fuck you until you scream."

Gideon gasped. He could not believe what Nothing had just said, and at the same time the words rung in his ears like a mantra and made him feel dizzy and unable to focus. He wanted it, too. He wanted to see what the cocky, blond vampire really had to offer – if he was worth any of his crude, taunting remarks. His eyes drifted from Nothing's dark, alluring pools to Zillah's acidic green and something in Gideon's pale blue eyes shifted, turned darker and wordlessly accepted the plea. Yes, he would let Zillah take what he wanted this time. And this time only.

"He begs so prettily, doesn´t he?" Zillah´s long fingers dived through the boy´s dark mane like a white shark through the deep ocean. A proud edge was heard in his voice, but it was coated with heavy lust and predatory desire.

So Nothing would watch for now, but still, he was so demanding and relentless, once he had set his mind on something. Definitely something he had inherited from his father.

Removing his hand from Nothing´s hair, Zillah let his long nail glide over Gideon´s inner thigh again, upwards, slowly and sensually, barely scraping the thin skin stretched over hot, tingling nerve endings. Eventually his finger came to a halt right between Gideon´s spread legs, just above his sensitive perineum and with a lick of his lip, Zillah claimed it, stroking it, wandering further to the tiny tunnel that would lead him into warm, tight darkness.

"Have you ever been fucked, Gideon?"

Gideon's breath hitched but his gaze didn't falter, and he didn't flinch even the slightest bit away from Zillah's touch. Instead he leaned into it and reached out to let a long-fingered hand slide up along Zillah's slim side, teasing his sensitive skin with long, pointy nails.

"Not in a very long time" he whispered with a deep, low voice, laced with want and desire. He was breathing in deep, audible breaths and it was somewhat of a struggle for him to subdue his natural dominant nature and submit to this alluring, blond beauty instead. But despite the fact that it was against his nature, he couldn't help feeling the appeal Zillah possessed, and he wanted it, much more than he would ever willingly admit to.

"How do you want me?" he asked, sultry and with that darkened, lustful gaze still holding Zillah's eyes in a strong lock.

Nothing practically held his breath as he watched the secret power struggle that went on between the old vampire and his father, and it made him proud beyond belief to know that they were more or less doing this for him. He wished he had the strength to participate more actively, but he was aware that he had to restrain himself, or he would use up all his strength and wouldn't be able to heal.

He scooted over a bit to the side, making more room for Zillah and Gideon to work with, and he couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful sight of the two powerful vampires like this, right on the verge of claiming each other. It would be the most awesome thing Nothing had ever had the pleasure of witnessing, that was for sure!

"On your knees."

Zillah leaned forward, his fingertip slowly, lazily stroking over the hungrily twitching wrinkle, his full lips brushing over Gideon's white earlobe. Withdrawing his finger with a last, quick flick, Zillah winked at his excitedly breathing son.

"I assume you have no lubrication here?" It was said in a low purr, as if Zillah would be almost disappointed in case Gideon disproved his little theory. Lube was convenient and easy, but it also ripped them of more fun options to heighten their pleasure...

Gideon's breath deepened and he let out a low, disappointed moan as Zillah removed his teasing finger. The purr in Zillah's voice easily lit the deep, smoldering fire in Gideon's soul, and Gideon felt a delicious shiver run down his spine. He definitely wouldn't mind playing a bit rough, knowing that Zillah was more than capable.

"No… I have no lube", he hummed back in an equally sultry purr, his eyes radiating a pale, lustful blue glow. "I suppose you need to get creative, pretty boy."

It was a taunt, but not meant as an insulting one. Gideon was done power playing, and now he wanted to get down to business, too horny to go back.

Nothing couldn't withhold a whimper as he reached down to not-so-subtly wrap his fist around his aching arousal beneath the thin covers, too needy to be discreet about it, and he watched Zillah and Gideon with fire in his beautiful, dark eyes.

"Someone's getting impatient." Zillah's lips drew into a lenient smirk as he watched the cover move and become damp from the heat and heavy breathing that swirled around them in a smoldering cloud of the sweetest perfume.

Zillah's hands meanwhile pushed Gideon forward onto his knees, not brutally, but with rough determination the mattress bouncing a bit. With a sleek movement he crept behind the man, his fingernails scratching over Gideon's prominent spine, until they cupped his firm cheeks, nails digging into the soft flesh. After a few, hard massaging squeezes, Zillah parted Gideon's buttocks like a juicy fruit, revealing his secret, sensitive canyon and the entrance to a deep, tight cave.

"Lovely."

Gideon closed his eyes as he was exposed so intimately, and he lapped up the heated atmosphere in the room like it was an aphrodisiac in itself. He was breathing heavily and he willingly spread his legs a bit further apart, to let Zillah have even better access.

As he was sitting there on all fours he got a perfect view of what the young boy was doing, and it made Gideon almost dizzy with lust as he saw the slow rhythmic movements beneath the covers, indicating that Nothing was jerking off while watching them.

Without even thinking about it Gideon reached out and pulled the covers off the boy, revealing him in all his naked glory. He was even more beautiful than Gideon had imagined him, all flushed and horny with his fist wrapped around his pretty, young cock, stroking it and causing pearly drops of precum to trickle down over the swollen head from the tiny opening, wetting his working hand. Oh god, how Gideon wanted to taste him!

Zillah's eyes flashed at the sight of his son's hard, swollen flesh being exposed to them. "Taste it, my love. Lick it wet and hard." Zillah's half order was underpinned by his own tongue lazily flicking over the exposed entrance of Gideon's ass. The pearly piercing glided over the wrinkle, briefly nestled in the tight dent, before it brushed over the older vampire's sensitive perineum.

Gideon let out a loud moan as the piercing made him shiver from the delicious feelings it sent through his entire body. God, it had been so long, and Zillah knew exactly how to tease to make it almost unbearable. But what made things even better was the order Zillah had issued right before this, and Gideon locked eyes with Nothing for a brief moment before he reached out and let a hand slide up the young boy's thigh.

So young, so virile! Gideon was completely mesmerized by the sight of Nothing so shamelessly displaying himself, and Gideon licked his lips hungrily, silently asking for permission. Nothing was no less than irresistible, and as a very intoxicating smile spread on the boy's lips, he slowly let his own hand slide down to the base of his erect member and held it in place as a generous offering for Gideon to latch on.

The old vampire was completely enthralled by the courage and confidence the young vampire radiated, and he didn't hesitate once he was offered the delicious treat. He leaned forward and let his tongue flick over the tip of Nothing's cock, tasting the pearly drop of precum that had just gathered there.

Nothing let out a deep moan and let go of his cock as Gideon took over, letting long, sharp nails tease the sensitive skin and causing shivers of pleasure to run visibly through the boy's body, and soon after the older vampire let his lips stretch around the swollen head and took Nothing into his mouth.

Zillah took a moment to look past Gideon's arched back at the two, as Gideon let his tongue swirl over the erect organ that had filled Zillah´s own mouth not so long ago. It pleased him to see his son enjoying himself, to observe the dark shadows flee his eyes as if they had been put off by some incredibly powerful magic. Oh the power of pleasure...

It managed to keep the jealousy that threatened to surface under wraps, and after a moment Zillah concentrated back on his task of slowly penetrating Gideon's tiny hole with the tip of his own tongue again. He delved down deep, the piercing pushing past the wrinkled muscle and stroking over the man's insides, pressing against the smooth flesh.

Gideon let out a deep, passionate groan as he felt Zillah's delicious tongue penetrate his tight ring of muscle and taste him from the inside. It was such a deliciously dirty trick that made him all weak in the knees, and it didn't take long for Zillah to soften him up enough to take more.

Nothing whimpered in pleasure as Gideon's moan rumbled around his cock, and the young boy reached down and grabbed a fistful of Gideon's hair as he writhed in ecstasy. It was too much and not enough, and as Gideon swallowed him to the hilt he cried out and threw his head back into the pillows, arching his back and trying very hard not to thrust too hard into Gideon's mouth and choke him.

Zillah withdrew his mouth from Gideon´s ass, slipping his finger inside to the hilt, curling and searching until the elder stiffened and silently cried out in pleasure around Nothing´s succulent cock.

"I think you are ready."

After that announcement, Zillah got up, placing his cock between the man´s cheeks, letting it glide over the deep cleft and sighing at the friction.

"_Are_ you ready for me to fuck you?" he whispered into Gideon´s ear, striding some silver hair aside and taking a soft earlobe between his filed teeth, as careful as a lioness would carry their cubs by the neck.

"Yes, god yes, I'm ready!" Gideon hissed impatiently and withdrew from sucking Nothings cock so he wouldn't hurt him if he accidentally clamped his teeth together when Zillah penetrated him. He knew it would hurt, Zillah hadn't prepared him that much, but he welcomed the pain, welcomed the risk of tearing as it would only serve to confirm that he was alive.

"Fuck me, pretty boy, show me what you've got!"

Nothing let out a disappointed whine as Gideon pulled back, but one look in Zillah's eyes made all feelings of loss disappear. This he had to see, and without letting go of his grip in Gideon's hair, he smiled seductively to Zillah and licked his lips hungrily at the thought of what was to come.

"Fuck him hard, daddy" he whispered, voice low and dangerous, like a devious little predator of the night. "Make him scream for me."

"Such naughty boys you are." Zillah shook his head in mocking disbelief, succeeding in distracting them long enough to quite suddenly slip his cock inside Gideon's ass.

"Watch me!" he demanded with a hiss as he claimed the vampire in the most profound and, at the same time fulfilling, way any living thing could do.

Their flesh merged and they became one, their bond once again forged in blood that slowly dripped down between Gideon's legs. His cock had roughly vanished in the man's body to the hilt, contently seated in his tight tunnel. Zillah let his head fall forward at the overwhelming ecstasy that just shook his slender body, needing a moment to adjust.

Gideon let out a deep, strangled cry as Zillah thrust into him, and his sharp nails bore into the mattress as he braced himself for the delicious impact it had on his entire body. It hurt like a bitch, but Gideon welcomed it like he welcomed the sudden rush of _life_ that washed through him, like a longed for awakening.

Pleasure surged through him, flooding his system and making every nerve ending tingle with pleasure and desire, and as they for a moment just stayed still and wallowed in the overwhelming feeling of unison, he drew in deep breaths to steady himself and get himself somewhat under control. He didn't want to lose it too soon! He could feel his blood spilling, but it would heal soon enough, and he didn't want Zillah to hold back because Gideon had grown 'rusty' over the years. He _needed_ this, like he needed blood to survive, and the two young vampires' appearance in the bar had made him realize just how much he missed his old life. This would be his last night in this town, and come what may, he was ready to embrace it!

Nothing's eyes were fixed on the delicious sight before him, and when Zillah demanded it, his dark eyes looked straight into green fire, burning with desire and lust while a small pout from longing dominated his youthful lips. He wanted to be the one Zillah claimed so roughly, but he knew that his body was too fragile right now. Anyways, Zillah and Gideon were hot as all hell, and soon a delicious, naughty smirk spread on his sultry lips as he once again started to stroke himself shamelessly to egg the two older vampires on. This was going to be awesome to watch!

Zillah graced Nothing with a smirk of his own, before he gripped Gideon´s hips harder and pumped in, rolling his hips and stabbing forward with sharp thrusts.

„You´re tight!"

The hissed observation sounded pleased. Zillah´s pointy nails dug deeper into age old, impeccable marble flesh and drew tiny red droplets. The room was filling with their noises and the iron smell of blood; panting, hissing, slapping, ruffling of sheets and deep moans.

Obviously Gideon didn´t mind the rough treatment which in return excited Zillah. He wouldn´t have to control himself, the bloodthirsty animal inside him could snap lose from the mental chains that were binding it. Not that Zillah minded hurting other people, but even for him there had to be limits; otherwise all he was left with were broken, boring toys. No one wanted to play with those.

Gideon could take it, however, and Zillah gave him all he had. Bites to the prominent spine that arched out of Gideon´s back, furious red stripes cutting rosy flesh and white skin, Zillah´s cock splitting the man´s ass in half...

It was a frenzy, and they drew closer and closer to the end of the party with every moan and growl and whimper. Zillah´s eyes were a glowing lime color behind his half closed lids and then he came with a few more, abrupt shoves. His creamy seed spilled inside Gideon, and the older vampire´s body greedily sucked it in, mingling it with the slowly flowing blood into the ultimate essence of life. Zillah threw his head back, his sharp, filed teeth glittering in the darkness like shards of diamonds. He was inside Gideon, but his eyes were fixated on his son, his beautiful child, that _naughty_ boy. Nothing seemed good again.

Bad weeds grow tall.

Nothing met Zillah's gaze with every bit the same glowing fire in his deep, brown eyes, and he held their gaze as he shamelessly stroked himself to completion. Right now Godeon was only a tool to them, a convenient vessel to get off on, and they all knew it. But it didn't matter, because the outcome was the same, and they all enjoyed it, Nothing letting out deep growls of pleasure as Gideon's warm mouth enveloped him and swallowed down his creamy essence as he came.

The orgasm was mind numbing, and the perfect release for all the pent up frustration from being attacked and violated, and Nothing sank back in the pillows with a contented sigh as the final waves subsided and left him drained and overwhelmed with exhausted contentment.

Gideon felt Zillah's orgasm as a freight train ramming into him, and every nerve ending in his body exploded in pleasure as he took everything Zillah had to offer. This was what it was like to be awakened, to rediscover things long lost and forgotten, and Gideon wallowed in it, sucked in every sensation and every sharp sting as if it was the last chance he got. In this moment he decided that it certainly wouldn't be. From now on he planned on starting to live again, leave this place and become the fierce vampire he once was, and if his path ever happened to cross these particular two again, he would only welcome it with open arms. They had set him free.

It was all he could manage to last while he sucked down the essence of Nothing as it spilled in his mouth and down his throat, and as soon as the youth was done, Gideon was on the brink as well. He was about to spill as he felt Nothing move in a beautiful, fluent movement he shouldn't even be capable of in his damaged state, but as soon as velvety soft lips closed around his throbbing cock, all sense of rhyme or reason went out the window, and he came in the hardest orgasm he could ever remember having, shooting his semen into a greedily sucking little mouth and a deliciously tight throat. He still had Zillah's long cock buried deep in his ass, and he could taste Nothing in his mouth as he finally cried out in pleasure and let it all go, feeling the young, _devious_ little vampire suck him dry.

Only when the last burst of white-hot bliss had left his body did he sink down to lie in a tangle of sweaty, contented bodies and limbs, and in this moment all he wanted to do was sleep and regain his strength, get the full effect of their shared fluids and prepare to leave this sleepy town behind and start living again.

As they all settled in the bed, drowsy and contented, Nothing leaned over and kissed Zillah thoroughly on the mouth, knowingly letting Zillah get just a small taste of what lingered of Gideon in his mouth.

"Can we keep him?" he whispered with a devious smile. "I mean, can we give him our address and ask him to come see us? I'm sure Christian and the others would love to meet him."

His eyes twinkled with that devious smile he always had when he was plotting, and he knew that Zillah would understand that this was as much fueled by a selfish want of a repeat performance once he was more capable. He kissed Zillah again in that way he had when he really wanted something, and he knew exactly which buttons to push.

"Please, daddy?"

Zillah remained silent for just a moment, frighteningly still and blank, but to Nothing´s relief he then felt a defeated sigh ghost past his oversensitive skin.

Eight hours later the bed throned in the room, abandoned, stiff, all warmth fleeting the mattress quickly.

The dusty window sills would gather more dust, though without anyone´s company now. Bloated spiders were free to built their sticky nets wherever they pleased from this early morning on.

No hard drinks would be served anymore, down at the bar, at least for a while or maybe never again. But then there was almost no one left to immortalize themselves on a blotchy table with a sharp knife, carving in a ludicrous name such as 'Snake charmer' or 'Rocky the Kid'. The neon lights would stay turned off and those rockers who had survived the night were never seen in the neighborhood again.

A few miles away a black van chased the glowing horizon, a banner of dark music, light smoke and the scent of blood following behind.

~end

* * *

**Review replies:**

**PyroRoxas:** Aw, no problem dear, thank you for taking the time and review the old chapter as well^^ I think I will remember HTFU, it seems like something I could use quite often, haha. You know, I wouldn´t mind some nice, fat burger right now XD They boys prolly not either... yummy!

**bonjourmeadow: **Ahaha, I so would kiss you, so be careful what you wish for ;) And that is such a great compliment about Gideon, thank you! It is all thanks to Zilldk, my co-writer, who created him and made him fit into the story so well^^ Yes, Twig and Molochai are not seen here either, but I must admit that I have taken a big liking to Christian, the poor man XD Maybe he´ll be next in a fanfic, who knows?

**Rina:** I hope the ending was satisfactory? Yes, all things must come to an end eventually XD Maybe some day we can write a sequel, when times become a bit less busy again... Hm, Nothing is a tough kid, be it because of the vampire blood or his strong psyche. But I suppose he has experienced a lot of unpleasant things in life, he can deal with a lot of stuff as long as he is with his family^^ Did you see the movie "Ichi the Killer"? This is how the splatter scene with Zillah must have looked like XD Ah and see, you got your threesome AND now the three of them are happily ever after as well! Thank you so much for your detailed review, it was a delight to read (I squealed XD)!

**MissMarylinRamirez**: A new reader, yay! Thank you so much for the compliment! We did try to adopt to the style of the book as well as we could and we are very happy to hear that you think we succeeded! Oh and the compliment about Zillah as well! I must admit that he is my favorite character from the book, even though he doesn´t seem very popular. I like that twisty side to him, the manipulative and cocksure attitude he displays, it is irresistable XD Maybe I write him well because I write a lot about such characters, I am so drawn to them ^^' And I would love to have a look at your story! It will have to wait till the weekend, because I have a test on friday, but then I will go read it and let you know how I liked it^^

**All right folks, that´s it. We hope you enjoyed it as much as we had fun writing this little story^^ We want to thank all our readers and especially our reviewers who kept us very motivated to finish the fic. My gratitude goes out to Zilldk, who was so very patient and creative during the process of writing and whose character Gideon I have come to adore XD**

**Now is your last chance to let us know how you liked the last chapter, or maybe the entire story, and we would be very happy to read your feedback!**

**Until then: Take care!**


End file.
